Κρας Μπάντικουτ
by Cinerea Mayia
Summary: Why is "Crash Bandicoot" written this way? Am I out of my mind, or is this a first risky attempt to publish a Greek fanfic, about our favorite marsupial? Filled with nostalgia and childhood memories, this story covers the events of the first game, told my way. (posted for Crash's 20th anniversary) Ο Κρας προσπαθεί να σταματήσει τον Κόρτεξ. Τα υπόλοιπα τα ξέρετε. Ή μήπως όχι; R&R!
1. Εισαγωγή: Ένας Ήρωας Δημιουργείται

**Note to English-speaking readers: Hey guys, thanks for dropping by! I just wanted to say I hate what translating websites do to my story. I mean, their results are funny, but they're also ridiculous and there is no way they can reflect the exact meaning of phrases and the story altogether. If you are interested in this fanfic, please contact me, via PM, or reviews, to let me know. I can try to translate the story myself, if a number of people would like to read it in English.**

 **A/N:** **Γειά σας ελληνόφωνοι φίλοι του Crash και των fanfiction! (πόσοι είστε, βρε αδελφέ; 5; 6;) Αυτή είναι η πρώτη ιστορία που ανεβάζω στα ελληνικά και ομολογώ πως νιώθω αρκετά περίεργα, μίας και είναι απο τις κάπως πιό παιδικές μου ιστορίες και έδωσα περισσότερη έμφαση στην προσωπική, συναισθηματική αξία, παρά στην απήχηση του κοινού. Δεν γράφτηκε με σκοπό τη δημοσίευση, αλλά αποφάσισα να τη βάλω εδώ, για εσάς που μεγαλώσατε παίζοντας Crash Bandicoot και θα θέλατε να τη διαβάσετε.**

 **Πρόκειται για την ιστορία του πρώτου Crash (the one that started it all!), που κυκλοφόρησε για το PlayStation στις 31 Αυγούστου 1996. Όσα θα διαβάσετε παρακάτω είναι συνδιασμός των στοιχείων που οι ίδιοι οι δημιουργοί μας δίνουν (αυτά τα ολίγα) και όσων φανταζόμουν όταν ήμουν μικρή για την υπόθεση του παιχνιδιού (στο περίπου, όσα θυμάμαι). Επίσης, είπα να συμπληρώσω το πακέτο, αφήνοντας διάσπαρτα και μερικά (ας τα πούμε) τραγούδια, έτσι για να θυμίζει ταινία κινουμένων σχεδίων της εποχής. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει! Περιμένω τα σχόλια σας! (παρακαλώ να είστε επιεικείς...) Καλό διάβασμα! -Cinerea Mayia**

 **Disclaimer:** **Ο Crash Bandicoot είναι δημιούργημα της Naughty Dog και δεν ανήκει σ' εμένα!**

 ***CM***

 **Εισαγωγή: Ένας Ήρωας Δημιουργείται**

Κάπου στην Άκρη της Γης, νοτιοανατολικά της Αυστραλίας, υπήρχαν τρία εξωτικά νησιά. Στο τρίτο και μεγαλύτερο νησί ήταν χτισμένο ένα ψηλό κάστρο. Σε αυτό το κάστρο ζούσε ένας κακός επιστήμονας που τον έλεγαν Νέο Κόρτεξ. Μαζί με τον βοηθό του, τον Νίτρους Μπρίο, δημιούργησαν πολλές κακές εφευρέσεις και έκαναν πειράματα σε ζώα. Μάλιστα μία απο αυτές τις εφευρέσεις μπορούσε να κάνει τα ζώα να περπατούν στα δύο πόδια και να μιλούν, όπως οι άνθρωποι. Ο Κόρτεξ ήθελε αυτά τα ανθρωπόμορφα ζώα για στρατιώτες. Με τη δύναμη τους σκόπευε να κατακτήσει τον κόσμο.

Μιά νύχτα που έβρεχε και έπεφταν κεραυνοί, ο Κόρτεξ και ο Μπρίο βρίσκονταν στο εργαστήριο τους, στην κορυφή του ψηλότερου πύργου στο κάστρο. Ετοιμάζονταν να δημιουργήσουν ένα ακόμη ανθρωπόμορφο ζώο για το στρατό τους. Ο Κόρτεξ ήθελε όλα να είναι τέλεια, γιατί την τελευταία φορά το πειραματόζωο τους, ένα καγκουρό, είχε βγει εκτός ελέγχου και θεωρώντας οτι είχε τρελαθεί, το ξεφορτώθηκαν. Το λάθος ήταν του Κόρτεξ, μα φυσικά κατηγόρησε τον Μπρίο για την αποτυχία. Τώρα τίποτα δεν έπρεπε να πάει στραβά. Το καινούριο πειραματόζωο ήταν ένα μικρό πορτοκαλί μπάντικουτ.

* * *

"Μα δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ, ακόμη δ-δ-δεν ξέρουμε τι προκάλεσε την τελευταία α-α-α-αποτυχία-"

"Ανόητε! Αυτό το μπάντικουτ θα γίνει ο στρατηγός μου! Και θα οδηγήσει το στρατό των Κόρτεξ-Κομάντο στην κατάκτηση του κόσμου!"

* * *

Οι δύο επιστήμονες δούλευαν με τις ώρες. Που και που έρχονταν στο εργαστήριο κάτι ρομπότ με χοντρά γυαλιά και εργαστηριακές στολές και τους βοηθούσαν. Ύστερα απο πολλούς υπολογισμούς, χτύπησαν το ζωάκι με μία ακτίνα και περίμεναν να δούνε τι θα γίνει. "Είμαι σίγουρος οτι αυτή τη φορά θα πετύχω. Ας το γιορτάσουμε! Τώουνα, έλα εδώ!" φώναξε ο Κόρτεξ χτυπώντας τα χέρια του και σε λίγο μπήκε στο εργαστήριο μία απ' τις πιο όμορφες δημιουργίες του.

Η Τώουνα ήταν ένα θηλυκό ανθρωπόμορφο μπάντικουτ. Ήταν ψηλή και αδύνατη, με πλούσια ξανθά μαλλιά και πράσινα μάτια. Φορούσε μπλε μίνι φούστα, κόκκινη μπλούζα και αθλητικά παπούτσια. Στα χέρια της κρατούσε έναν ασημένιο δίσκο με δύο ποτήρια σαμπάνιας. "Με ζητήσατε, δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ;" ρώτησε, προσπαθώντας να ακουστεί ευχάριστη.

"Φυσικά και σε ζήτησα." αποκρίθηκε αυτός, θεωρώντας περιττή την ερώτηση της, αλλά συνέχισε με κάπως πιό ρομαντικό ύφος: "Όπως ξέρεις, η δουλειά εδώ είναι δύσκολη και δεν τελειώνει ποτέ."

"Ω, το γνωρίζω κύριε, όμως είμαι σίγουρη οτι θα τα καταφέρετε περίφημα σε ο,τι κι αν κάνετε." απάντησε προσποιητά αυτή "Κανένας δεν μπορεί να φτάσει το μυαλό και το ταλέντο σας." πρόσθεσε με θαυμασμό.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ, αγαπητή μου!" έκανε ο Κόρτεξ κολακευμένος. "Πάλι καλά, που κάποιος, εδώ μέσα, με στηρίζει." συνέχισε, ρίχνοντας δήθεν τυχαία, το βλέμμα του στον νευρικό βοηθό του.

"Τι μπορώ να κάνω για εσάς;"

"Φέρε εδώ τα ποτήρια, χρειαζόμαστε ένα διάλειμμα προτού υποδεχτούμε τη νέα μας δημιουργία."

"Κι άλλος μεταλλαγμένος;" ξαναρώτησε η Τώουνα κάπως πιο περίεργη. "Τι είναι;"

"Μπ-μπ-μπάντικουτ, σαν εσένα." απάντησε ο Μπρίο με την τσιριχτή φωνή του. Αφού η Τώουνα τους σέρβιρε, γύρισε στην ακτίνα και ύστερα της είπε: "Ά-ά-άντε, φύγε τώρα! Όπου να' ναι το πείραμα θα ολοκληρωθεί." έκανε όπως της είπε, γιατί δεν της άρεσε καθόλου να της βάζουν τις φωνές. Αφού η αυτόματη πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω της, αναστέναξε λυπημένα και απομακρύνθηκε απο το εργαστήριο.

"Γοητευτική, δεν είναι;" ρώτησε ο Κόρτεξ τον βοηθό του, όταν έμειναν μόνοι.

"Π-πράγματι είναι. Μα ο χαρακτήρας της μου φαίνεται επικίνδυνος."

"Ποιός νοιάζεται για τον χαρακτήρα; Είναι όμορφη, η τέλεια γυναίκα. Ακριβώς αυτή που μου αξίζει. Όταν γίνω κυβερνήτης του κόσμου, η Τώουνα θα γίνει η βασίλισσα μου!" είπε ο Κόρτεξ, σίγουρος οτι αυτό θα συνέβαινε πολύ σύντομα. Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή η ακτίνα σταμάτησε να εκπέμπει, σημάδι οτι η εξέλιξη είχε ολοκληρωθεί. Ο Μπρίο και ο Κόρτεξ πλησίασαν το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν το πείραμα και τώρα ήταν ολοσκότεινο. Δύο πράσινα ματάκια κοίταζαν μέσα απ' τις σκιές με μεγάλη περιέργεια.

Ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που αντίκρυσαν ήταν κοντός με λευκή εργαστηριακή ποδιά, μαύρα μαλλιά και ένα τεράστιο Ν στο μέτωπο του. Ο άλλος φορούσε πράσινη ποδιά και είχε ένα φαλακρό κεφάλι που έμοιαζε με μπανάνα. Το πλάσμα τέντωσε τα αυτιά του φοβισμένο και το πρώτο πράγμα που άκουσε ήταν η φωνή του πρώτου ανθρώπου να λέει επιτακτικά: "Σε διατάζω να έρθεις στο φως, μπάντικουτ!" κατάλαβε οτι αυτό έπρεπε να κάνει, αλλά ήθελε να κάνει κάτι άλλο: να στριφογυρίσει. Βλέποντας την αγριεμένη έκφραση του πρώτου ανθρώπου, αποφάσισε να τα κάνει και τα δύο.

Δίχως καμιά προειδοποίηση, πετάχτηκε εμπρός στριφογυρίζοντας. Γύριζε αδιάκοπα σαν τον ανεμοστρόβιλο, σπάζοντας ο,τι έβρισκε στο πέρασμα του. Μέσα απο αυτή την αναστάτωση, άκουσε τον άλλο άνθρωπο να τσιρίζει "Όχι! Όχι! Τα φίλτρα μου! Σταμάτα αναθεματισμένο ζώο!" σύντομα το πλάσμα άρχισε να ζαλίζεται και σταμάτησε τις σβούρες. Μόνο τότε οι δύο επιστήμονες μπόρεσαν να δουν πως έμοιαζε.

Ήταν ένα αρσενικό πορτοκαλί μπάντικουτ με καστανοκόκκινα όρθια μαλλιά και πράσινα μάτια. Φορούσε στα χέρια του μαύρα γάντια, που άφηναν τα δάχτυλα έξω. Επίσης φορούσε μακρύ σκούρο μπλε παντελόνι και κόκκινα αθλητικά παπούτσια, σαν της Τώουνας. Απο τις πολλές σβούρες τα μάτια του γύριζαν γύρω-γύρω και η γλώσσα του είχε βγει έξω.

Ο Κόρτεξ τον χάζευε έκπληκτος, ενώ ο Μπρίο προσπαθούσε να σώσει ό,τι απέμεινε απο τα φίλτρα του. "Χμ, πολύ ενδιαφέρον..." μουρμούρησε ο Κόρτεξ "Είναι μικρόσωμος, μα και δυνατός. Αν δουλέψει τις ικανότητες του, σύντομα θα είναι η καταστροφή όλου του πλανήτη!"

"Προς το παρόν, είναι η καταστροφή του εργαστηρίου μας." παρενέβη ο Μπρίο, νευριασμένος. "Κ-κ-κοιτάξτε χάλι δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ. Σχεδόν όλες οι φιάλες μου σπάσανε. Και δεν αντέχω με τίποτα αυτό το κρας που κάνουν τα σπασμένα γυαλιά."

"Κρας..." σκέφτηκε ο Κόρτεξ και γέλασε δυνατά "Αυτό είναι Μπρίο! Αυτό είναι το τέλειο όνομα για τη νέα μου δημιουργία!"

Ο βοηθός του δεν φάνηκε να ενθουσιάζεται το ίδιο. Πλησίασε το μεταλλαγμένο ζώο, φωνάζοντας του για τις ζημιές που προκάλεσε. Τότε μονάχα, το μπάντικουτ συνήλθε απο τη ζάλη. Κοίταξε πάλι τους δύο ανθρώπους και άρχισε να μιλάει. "Γειά σας!" ήταν οι πρώτες του λέξεις, πριν ξεκινήσουν οι ερωτήσεις. "Ποιός είμαι; Τι είναι εδώ; Και ποιός είσαι εσύ με το Ν στην κεφάλα;"

Αν και δεν του άρεσε να δίνει εξηγήσεις, ο Κόρτεξ του απάντησε: "Εσύ είσαι το νέο μας ανθρωπόμορφο ζώο. Είσαι ο Κρας Μπάντικουτ!" ο Μπρίο τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια μόλις άκουσε το όνομα. "Βρίσκεσαι στο Κάστρο Κόρτεξ. Όσο για μένα, είμαι ο δόκτωρ Νέο Κόρτεξ, άρχοντας των Νησιών Γούμπα και σύντομα όλου του κόσμου!" ανακοίνωσε γελώντας με κακία την ώρα που έξω έπεφτε ένας ισχυρός κεραυνός. Ο Κρας τον κοίταξε με τρόμο και απορία.

"Και γιατί ρε μεγάλε περνιέσαι για τόσο σπουδαίος;" ρώτησε γελώντας, όμως ο Μπρίο τον κοίταξε άγρια, πιάνοντας τον απ' τους ώμους.

"Πρόσεξε πως μιλάς, η-η-ηλίθιο ζώο! Ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ κάνει κουμάντο εδώ πέρα και θα του φέρεσαι με περισσότερο σεβασμό, αν δεν θες να σε βρέξω με οξύ, κατάλαβες;" αμέσως ο Κρας κούνησε πάνω-κάτω το κεφάλι του.

Τότε ο Κόρτεξ, που μέχρι πριν στεκόταν σιωπηλός μπροστά στο παράθυρο και θαύμαζε τους κεραυνούς, γύρισε στον Κρας και του είπε: "Νομίζω οτι δεν έχεις καταλάβει τι συμβαίνει, μικρέ μου φίλε. Επίτρεψε μου, λοιπόν να σου εξηγήσω."

 _Ένας μονάχα σαν εμένα μπορεί  
Ο,τι θελήσει στον κόσμο να βρει!  
Να τ' αποκτήσει με τέτοιο μυαλό.  
Ένας μονάχα! Αυτός είμαι εγώ!_

 _Σπουδαίος, ξακουστός! Επιστήμων λαμπρός!  
Ιδέες είχα επί παντός.  
Μα οι άλλοι ζηλέψαν, με βγάλαν τρελό  
και όρκο πήρα να εκδικηθώ!_

Ο Κρας άρχισε να ξύνει το κεφάλι του, προσπαθώντας να βγάλει νόημα απο το τραγούδι του δημιουργού του.

 _Ναι, του κόσμου αρχηγός θα γίνω εγώ  
κι όλοι θα εκλιπαρούν να τους λυπηθώ!_

"Έλα να σε ξεναγήσω στο κάστρο!" είπε ο Κόρτεξ και τράβηξε τον Κρας έξω απο το εργαστήριο, στο διάδρομο, που ήταν γεμάτος με πορτραίτα του.

 _Σαν κυνηγημένος σ' αυτά τα νησιά  
τα μεγάλα μου σχέδια βάζω μπροστά.  
Τα μέσα, λένε, αγιάζει ο σκοπός  
κι η ιδιοφυία μου δεν έχει όριο- _

_-Σαφώς!_

άρχισε να τραγουδάει και ο Μπρίο, που περπατούσε λίγο πίσω τους και ήθελε το τραγούδι να μιλά και γι' αυτόν.

 _-Μα τι θα' κανες άμα δεν είχες βοηθό;_

 _-Θα τα κατάφερνα μόνος, το ξέρεις αυτό!  
Είμαι προικισμένος για να δοιηκώ  
κι όλοι θα κάνουν ο,τι διατάξω εγώ!_

Οι τρεις τους μπήκαν σε έναν μεγάλο χώρο, γεμάτο καλώδια και σωλήνες, αρκετούς ορόφους πιό κάτω. Εκεί, τα ρομπότ με τα χοντρά γυαλιά συνέχισαν το τραγούδι με τις φάλτσες φωνές τους.

 _Είναι απο τη φύση του κακός!  
Ο Νέο Κόρτεξ είναι τρομερός!_

Τη συνέχεια τραγούδησαν κάποιοι μυώδεις μεταλλαγμένοι, που κουβαλούσαν κάτι μεγάλα βαρέλια.

 _Αυτός μας έτυχε για δημιουργός,  
μα κάποια μέρα θα γίνει αρχηγός.  
Τι κι αν πολύ σκληρά μας τιμωρεί;  
Μαζί του θα κυριεύσουμε τη Γη!_

Στο τέλος, Ο Κόρτεξ ανέβηκε σε ένα βάθρο και έκατσε σε μιά καρέκλα, που έμοιαζε με θρόνο. Όλοι, μπροστά τα ρομπότ και πιό πίσω οι μεταλλαγμένοι, παρατάχθηκαν μπροστά του. Ο Κρας βρισκόταν ακριβώς στη μέση και αισθανόταν ανήμπορος μπροστά σε αυτή την αυτοκρατορία του δημιουργού του. Ο Κόρτεξ στράφηκε κάτω, εκεί όπου στεκόταν ο Κρας και κοιτάζοντας το μπάντικουτ μέσα στα μάτια, έκανε το φινάλε του...

 _Μαζί μας, άμα θα' ρθεις, θ' ανταμειφθείς!  
Μα αν τ' αρνηθείς, θα καταστραφείς!  
Γιατί του κόσμου αρχηγός θα γίνει αυτός  
κι όποιος αντισταθεί, θα γίνει καπνός!_

Ο Κρας ένιωσε τα εχθρικά βλέμματα πάνω του, καθώς τα ρομπότ και οι μεταλλαγμένοι έστησαν χορό και είπαν τους τελευταίους στίχους, αφήνοντας τον κακό δημιουργό τους να γελάσει στο τέλος. Σίγουρα οι πρώτες στιγμές του ανθρωπόμορφου μπάντικουτ στον κόσμο ήταν απίστευτα τρομακτικές.


	2. Απόδραση απο το Κάστρο Κόρτεξ

**(Το τραγούδι που λέει η Τώουνα στη σκηνή του κλαμπ είναι το "Stay" των Eternal)  
**

 ***CM***

 **Κεφάλαιο 1: Απόδραση απο το Κάστρο Κόρτεξ**

Ο Κρας ήταν ένα ήσυχο κι αγαθό ζωάκι, αλλά ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ είχε μεγάλα σχέδια γι' αυτόν: ήθελε να τον κάνει έναν κακό στρατηγό για τους μεταλλαγμένους πολεμιστές του κι έτσι άρχισε την προπόνηση του σχεδόν αμέσως.

* * *

"Λοιπόν Κρας, το σημαντικότερο στοιχείο ενός Κόρτεξ-Κομάντο είναι η πυγμή. Δείξε μου οτι έχεις πυγμή!"

Ήταν βέβαιος οτι αυτά τα λόγια θα ενέπνεαν το μπάντικουτ να βγάλει προς τα έξω τον χειρότερο κι αγριότερο εαυτό του, μα αυτό τον κοίταξε ανίδεο κι αφού έψαξε λίγο τις τσέπες του, είπε απλά: "Ε... δεν έχω πρόχείρη αυτή τη στιγμή."

Ο Κόρτεξ έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό, αλλά σκέφτηκε πως το μυαλό μπορεί να μην ήταν το δυνατό του σημείο κι αποφάσισε να περάσει σε πιό πρακτικά θέματα...

* * *

"Το κατάλληλο όπλο προκαλεί πανικό στους αντιπάλους. Αν μάλιστα το χρησιμοποιήσεις σωστά, μπορείς να τους εξουδετερώσεις μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα! Πιάσε!" ξαναείπε πετώντας του ένα πιστόλι, το οποίο κατέληξε στο πάτωμα. Ο Κρας το πήρε στα χέρια του, το περιεργάστηκε κι έβαλε τη σκανδάλη μπροστά στο μάτι του, σίγουρος οτι κρατούσε ένα τηλεσκόπιο.

"Τ-τ-τι ακριβώς κάνει;"

"Ιδέα δεν έχω, Μπρίο. Κρας, ας δοκιμάσουμε καλύτερα ένα ρόπαλο! Θα σου ταιριάζει πιό πολύ!" πράγματι του ταίριαζε, αφού το χρησιμοποίησε για να παίξει τίμπανο πάνω σε έναν πάγκο.

* * *

"Ένα ακτινοβόλο!" αυτή τη φορά κατάλαβε τι έπρεπε να κάνει, όμως ήταν τόσο απασχολημένος, θαυμάζοντας τα πολύχρωμα λέιζερ, που δεν πρόσεξε καθόλου που τα έριχνε. Μία τρύπα στον τοίχο...

* * *

"Ένα πολυβόλο!" Ο Κρας τρανταζόταν σαν κομπρεσέρ, καθώς πάσχιζε να κουμαντάρει τις σφαίρες. Τελικά, βρέθηκε πεσμένος ανάσκελα. 49 τρύπες στον τοίχο και μία στην οροφή...

* * *

"Μία... βόμβα; Ίσως;"

"Α, μιά μπάλα! Τι καλά! Πάντα ήθελα να παίξω μπάλα! Που θα' ναι το τέρμα;"

"Όχι ανόητε-" _ΜΠΟΥΜ!_ Ένας τοίχος λιγότερος...

* * *

Ο Κόρτεξ κατάλαβε πως ο μελλοντικός του στρατηγός ήθελε πολλή δουλειά κι έκανε την προπόνηση του πιό εντατική. Κάθε μέρα τον έβαζε να καταστρέφει διάφορα πράγματα και να παλεύει με άλλους μεταλλαγμένους. Ο Κρας φοβόταν τον Κόρτεξ και προσπαθούσε να κάνει ο,τι τον διέταζε, μα όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε, δεν μπορούσε να τα καταφέρει αρκετά. "Είσαι ένας άχρηστος!" του φώναζε ο Κόρτεξ κάθε φορά που αποτύγχανε "Χάσου απο τα μάτια μου!" κι έτσι ο καημένος ο Κρας έμενε κλειδωμένος σ' ένα σκοτεινό κελί, ώσπου να τον ξαναχρειαστούν.

Ο Κόρτεξ ήταν πολύ απογοητευμένος απο την απόδοση της νέας του δημιουργίας. Καθώς περπατούσε στο εργαστήριο του, ανάμεσα στα άδεια κλουβιά των ζώων που είχε μεταλλάξει, σκεφτόταν τις προηγούμενες επιτυχίες του: ένα απο τα πρώτα πλάσματα που είχε χτυπήσει με την ακτίνα ήταν ένα κοάλα, που μετά την εξέλιξη είχε μεταμορφωθεί σ' ένα γιγαντιαίο και μυώδες τέρας, με απίστευτη σωματική δύναμη. Χάρη σ' αυτά του τα χαρακτηριστικά, ονομάστηκε Κοάλα Κονγκ.

Ένας άλλος μεταλλαγμένος, ίσως ο καλύτερος για τον Κόρτεξ, ήταν ένα ποτορού με το όνομα Πίνστραϊπ. Ο Πίνστραϊπ, δεν ήταν μόνο γρήγορος και δυνατός, αλλά και παμπόνηρος. Κατάφερε να οργανώσει μιά συμμορία, απο πλάσματα του είδους του, η οποίο έλυνε κι έδενε, στο νησί. Γι' αυτό είχε οριστεί υπεύθυνος στο εργοστάσιο παραγωγής ενέργειας του Κόρτεξ, καθώς και προσωπικός του σωματοφύλακας.

Όλα είχαν πάει καλά μ' αυτούς. Τι συνέβαινε με αυτό το μπάντικουτ; Με τόσα κακά παραδείγματα, γιατί εξακολουθούσε να είναι μιά αποτυχία και μισή; Ο Μπρίο, που μιλούσε ασταμάτητα με την ψιλή τσιριχτή φωνή του, δεν βοηθούσε τον Κόρτεξ να βρει κάποια απάντηση κι έτσι συγκεντρώθηκε στο νέο μηχάνημα που κατασκεύαζε.

* * *

Στο μεταξύ, ο Κρας παρέμενε απομονωμένος. Κανείς απο τους άλλους μεταλλαγμένους δεν ήταν φιλικός μαζί του. Αντιθέτως, όλοι τον κορόιδευαν, επειδή δεν τα κατάφερνε όπως αυτοί. "Τι έγινε φιλαράκι, πάλι τα θαλάσσωσες;" τον ρώτησε ο Πίνστραϊπ, βλέποντας τον να περπατάει σ' έναν σκοτεινό διάδρομο του κάστρου. "Θα σε προσκαλούσα στην παρέα..." άρχισε να λέει και ο Κρας σήκωσε μ' ενθουσιασμό τ' αυτιά του, πιστεύοντας οτι αυτό θα γινόταν "...αλλά δεν χρειαζόμαστε αποτυχημένους χαζούς. Ciao!" συνέχισε ο Πίνστραϊπ με τη μαφιόζικη ιταλική προφορά του και σπρώχνοντας τον Κρας τράβηξε τον δρόμο του χαζογελώντας.

Ο Κρας δεν ήθελε να μείνει απ' έξω κι έτσι τον ακολούθησε κρυφά, ως το κλαμπ που διασκέδαζαν οι μεταλλαγμένοι: ένα μέρος μόνο γι' αυτούς. Εκεί, η μουσική ήταν δυνατή κι ο φωτισμός χαμηλός, ενώ μία μπάλα ντίσκο κρεμόταν απο το ταβάνι. Διάφοροι μεταλλαγμένοι, κυρίως ποτορού, γέμιζαν τα τραπέζια. Κάποιοι έπαιζαν, άλλοι μιλούσαν, άλλοι απολάμβαναν τα ποτά τους και οι περισσότεροι διαμαρτύρονταν για την έλλειψη στα πατατάκια. Ο Κρας δεν είχε ξαναπάει κι όλα του φάνηκαν πολύ εντυπωσιακά. Καθώς χάζευε απ' άκρη σ' άκρη, εντόπισε τον Πίνστραϊπ να κάθεται στο μπαρ, μαζί με τους άλλους και τους πλησίασε. "Βρε καλώς την κολλιτσίδα!" έκανε ο Πίνστραϊπ, βλέποντας τον, με την άκρη του ματιού του.

"Μπα, ο μικρός αποφάσισε να το ρίξει έξω;" μούγκρισε ο Κοάλα Κονγκ, γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος του.

"Νομίζω πως σου είπα οτι δεν είσαι ευπρόσδεκτος qui."

Οι υπόλοιποι κοίταξαν περιφρονητικά τον Κρας κι αυτός κατάλαβε οτι έπρεπε να βρει γρήγορα κάτι να τους πει, πριν τον πετάξουν έξω. "Το... ξέρω, μα... ήθελα να ξεσκάσω κι εγώ λιγάκι." κόμπιασε, προσπαθώντας να το παίξει άνετος κάτι, που δεν του βγήκε πολύ πετυχημένο. "Θέλω πολύ να γίνω μέλος της παρέας σας. Εσείς, παιδιά, τα καταφέρνετε πάντα. Ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ λέει πως έχω να μάθω πολλά απο εσάς. Και περισσότερο απο σένα, Πίνστραϊπ."

Στον Πίνστραϊπ άρεσε να τον επαινούν. "Χμ, φυσικά και το λέει, έτσι;" είπε, πίνοντας μιά γουλιά απ' τη μπύρα του. "Ο δόκτωρ ξέρει οτι μπορεί πάντα να βασίζεται πάνω μου. Κάτι που, δυστυχώς, δεν βλέπω να ισχύει και στην περίπτωση σου, Κρας. Χωρίς παρεξήγηση, μα η απόδοση σου είναι ντροπιαστική για τους Κόρτεξ-Κομάντος."

"Ναι, αν θες να τα πάμε καλά, πρέπει να γίνεις πολύ πιό ζόρικος!" συμπλήρωσε ο Κοάλα Κονγκ, δίνοντας του ένα "ελαφρύ" χτύπημα στην πλάτη, το οποίο λίγο έλειψε να τον ρίξει κάτω.

"Ορίστε, τα λέει κι ο stupido!" ψιθύρισε ο Πίνστραϊπ, αλλά ο Κοάλα Κονγκ αγρίεψε αμέσως.

"Για ποιόν το είπες αυτό ρε!;" φώναξε, έτοιμος για καβγά, ενώ μερικά ποτήρια, που έτυχε να βρίσκονται μπροστά του, κατέληξαν θρύψαλα στο πάτωμα.

Ο Κρας άρχισε να τρέμει, αλλά ο Πίνστραϊπ απάντησε ψύχραιμα: "Για έναν. Δεν τον ξέρεις."

"Α." έκανε αυτός και ξανακάθισε στη θέση του, σαν να μην είχε γίνει τίποτα.

"Το ξέρω οτι πρέπει! Και πραγματικά κάνω ο,τι μπορώ!" είπε παραπονεμένα ο Κρας. "Μόνο που να, δεν νομίζω οτι... οτι μου ταιριάζει να είμαι ζόρικος. Οτι θα μπορούσα, ίσως, να τα καταφέρω σε κάτι άλλο, καταλαβένετε;" για μιά στιγμή, όλοι βουβάθηκαν, αλλά αμέσως μετά άρχισαν να γελάνε δυνατά, λες κι είχαν ακούσει ανέκδοτο.

"Καλό κι αυτό!" φώναξε ο Κονγκ, δίνοντας του άλλο ένα χτύπημα, το οποίο τον έριξε αυτή τη φορά. Ο Κρας τους κοίταξε απογοητευμένος και μόλις το γέλιο τους κόπασε, ο Πίνστραϊπ ξαναπήρε το θεατρινίστικο σοβαρό του ύφος.

"Μάλιστα, αμφισβητείς τον σκοπό μας, Δεν ξέρω γιατί ο δόκτωρ σε προορίζει για στρατηγό, μα αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, θα έκοβα τις ανοησίες και θα φρόντιζα να μην τον εξοργήσω. Πίστεψε με, δεν θέλεις να προσπαθήσει να σε... βελτιώσει με κάποιο απ' τα μαραφέτια του. Ο τελευταίος υποψήφιος, που δεν μπόρεσε ν' ανταπεξέλθει στις υποχρεώσεις του, κατέληξε να σαλτάρει για τα καλά κι είχε άσχημο τέλος. Κακόμοιρε Τζέις! Τι θλιβερή ιστορία! Αλλά, αυτά παθαίνει κανείς, όταν το παίζει έξυπνος."

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, κάποιος απο τη συμμορία, πλησίασε τον Πίνστραϊπ , λέγοντας του: "Έι, αφεντικό, κοίτα ποιός ήρθε."

"Si, η κούκλα μου. Να και κάτι καλό απόψε." έκανε αυτός, καθώς η μουσική χαμήλωσε κι ένας προβολέας έλαμψε προς μία συγκεκριμένη κατεύθυνση.

Ο Κρας γύρισε μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους κι εκεί, κάτω απ' το φως του προβολέα, αντίκρισε την πιό όμορφη γυναίκα-μπάντικουτ που είχε δει ποτέ του! (για την ακρίβεια, ήταν η μόνη που είχε δει ποτέ του). Έμοιαζε με οπτασία, καθώς διέσχισε το κλαμπ, σε αργή κίνηση, με τις χρυσές μπούκλες της ν' ανεμίζουν και το φούξια φόρεμα της να λαμπυρίζει. Όλοι γύρω της ζητοκραύγαζαν, μα ο Κρας δεν μπορούσε ούτε να μιλήσει. Η άγνωστη ανέβηκε στη σκηνή κι άρχισε να τραγουδά ένα αργό τραγούδι, το οποίο αργότερα έγινε πιό ξεσηκωτικό κι έκανε τους πάντες ν' αρχίσουν να χορεύουν, μαζί της. Για μιά στιγμή ο Κρας ένιωσε πως τα σμαραγδένια μάτια της στράφηκαν προς το μέρος του κι έμεινε να την κοιτάζει, όμως η φωνή Πίνστραϊπ τον προσγείωσε στην πραγματικότητα. "Ακόμα εδώ είσαι εσύ; Παίδες, παρακαλώ, δείξτε στο φιλαράκι απο 'δω, την έξοδο!"

Έτσι το πορτοκαλί μπάντικουτ έμεινε ολομόναχο, μαζεμένο σε μία γωνίτσα. Αισθανόταν τόσο λυπημένος και μόνος. Ύστερα απο κάμποση ώρα, αντιλήφθηκε μιά σκιά να τον σκεπάζει. Πίστεψε πως θα ήταν κάποιος μεταλλαγμένος που θα ήθελε να τον κοροϊδέψει, ή κάποιο ρομπότ που θα τον τραβολογούσε πίσω στο εργαστήριο. Τότε άκουσε μιά γλυκειά φωνή να του λέει: "Μη φοβάσαι. Δεν θα σου κάνω κακό." σήκωσε διστακτικά το κεφάλι του και τι να δει: απέναντι του βρισκόταν εκείνη η τραγουδίστρια, απο το κλαμπ. Ήταν η Τώουνα, που στεκόταν μπροστά του, φορώντας τα κανονικά της ρούχα. "Είμαι φίλη σου. Με λένε Τώουνα."

"Εμένα με λένε άχρηστο, χαζό και αποτυχημένο, αν και νομίζω οτι αυτά είναι απλώς χαϊδευτικά. Το κανονικό μου όνομα είναι Κρας." στο άκουσμα αυτών, η Τώουνα ξέσπασε σε γέλια, καθώς της φάνηκαν πολύ αστεία τόσο τα λόγια, όσο και ο τρόπος που τα είπε. Ο Κρας την κοίταξε αμήχανα, μα στο τέλος γέλασε κι αυτός. Έπειτα απ' αυτό, οι δυό τους άρχισαν να κάνουν παρέα και αφού οι επιστήμονες ήταν απασχολημένοι με τις έρευνες τους και όλοι οι υπόλοιποι προετοιμάζονταν για να κυριεύσουν τον κόσμο, κανείς δεν τους ενοχλούσε.

Η Τώουνα ήταν η μόνη φίλη του Κρας και κοντά της ήταν ευτυχισμένος. Του άρεσε πολύ να την ακούει να μιλάει για πάσης φύσεως θέματα και πίστευε οτι μπορούσε να φτάσει σ' εξυπνάδα, μέχρι και τον Κόρτεξ. Εκείνη πάλι, έβρισκε ξεκαρδιστικά όλα του τα καμμώματα και πολλές φορές ο Κρας έκανε χαζομάρες, μόνο και μόνο για να τη βλέπει να γελά. Πόσο χαιρόταν, όταν η Τώουνα γελούσε! Σύντομα κατάλαβε πως την είχε ερωτευθεί, μα φοβόταν πως δεν της άξιζε.

Ένα βράδυ, ο Κόρτεξ τον είχε βάλει ν' αντιμετωπίσει τον Κοάλα Κονγκ σε αγώνα πυγμαχίας. Τα πράγματα δεν πήγαν καθόλου καλά, αφού, το μικρόσωμο μπάντικουτ δεν ήταν τίποτα για το τεράστιο κοάλα και γρήγορα έχασε. Μόλις η Τώουνα τον είδε χτυπημένο και κακόκεφο, αποφάσισε να του δείξει ένα μέρος, που μόνο αυτή γνώριζε.

* * *

"Κρας, κάνε πιό γρήγορα!" του φώναξε γελώντας, μιάς κι έμενε όλη την ώρα πίσω.

"Μα, γιατί τόση βιασύνη; Πες μου που πάμε, τουλάχιστον..." γκρίνιαξε αυτός, πιασμένος σ' ένα στενό άνοιγμα, μιάς φραγμένης πόρτας.

"Τι είδους μυστικό θα είναι, αν σου πω, χαζούλη;" του είπε, βοηθώντας τον να ξεκολλήσει. Σε λίγο, έφτασαν σ' έναν άγνωστο χώρο. Ο Κρας κοντοστάθησε, ενώ η Τώουνα πλησίασε ένα κλειστό παράθυρο. "Λοιπόν, θα πλησιάσεις πιό κοντά, ή μήπως φοβάσαι;" τον ρώτησε περιπειχτικά.

"Τι; Ό-όχι, έρχομαι..."

"Όποτε είμαι λυπημένη, έρχομαι σε αυτό το παράθυρο." συνέχισε αυτή. Του Κρας του φάνηκε οτι δεν ήταν, παρά ένα συνηθισμένο παράθυρο, σαν όλα τα υπόλοιπα στο κάστρο, ώσπου η Τώουνα άνοιξε τις κουρτίνες: μπροστά τους απλωνόταν ο σκούρος μπλε ωκεανός και τ' άλλα δύο νησιά, σε όλο τους το μεγαλείο. "Δεν είναι πανέμορφα;" τον ρώτησε η Τώουνα κι αυτός δεν μπορούσε, παρά να συμφωνήσει.

Ο ουρανός, έτυχε να είναι ξάστερος και για ώρα, οι δυό τους κοίταζαν το φεγγάρι και τ' αστέρια. "Μακάρι να ήμουν όπως οι άλλοι." είπε δυνατά ο Κρας. "Τότε ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ θα με εκτιμούσε και οι μεταλλαγμένοι θα με θεωρούσαν έναν απ' αυτούς."

"Θες να είσαι κακός και άτιμος;" ρώτησε η Τώουνα θυμωμένη. "Όλοι εδώ έτσι είναι."

Ο Κρας ξαφνιάστηκε ακούγοντας την να του μιλάει έτσι. "Εσύ δεν είσαι." της απάντησε.

"Δεν ξέρεις πως είμαι, ούτε κανείς άλλος ξέρει. Φτιάχτηκα για να είμαι η τέλεια γυναίκα και όλοι σ' αυτό το κάστρο με αντιμετωπίζουν σαν ένα κομμάτι κρέας. Δεν νοιάζονται καθόλου για το ποιά είμαι στ' αλήθεια και πως αισθάνομαι." όταν τελείωσε, έδειχνε τόσο δυστυχισμένη.

Ο Κρας βρήκε το θάρρος να της κρατήσει το χέρι. "Εγώ νοιάζομαι..." άρχισε να λέει "Και πιστεύω οτι είσαι υπέροχη και έξω και μέσα."

"Είσαι πολύ γλυκός Κρας." του είπε εκείνη, μ' ένα θλιμμένο χαμόγελο "Και έτσι πρέπει να παραμείνεις. Διαφορετικός απ' όλους τους άλλους." συνέχισε, χωρίς ν' αφήσει το χέρι του.

"Μα ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ-"

"Είναι ένας κακός, απαίσιος άνθρωπος!"

"Μα... νόμιζα οτι τον θαυμάζεις."

"Δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Δεν είναι, παρά μιά λύση επιβίωσης. Πως θα μπορούσα να θαυμάζω κάποιον που μας κρατά φυλακισμένους και μας στερεί την ελευθερία;"

"Τι είναι ελευθερία;" απόρησε το αγαθό μπάντικουτ.

"Ελευθερία είναι... να ορίζεις τη μοίρα σου. Όταν είσαι ελεύθερος, αποφασίζεις εσύ για τον εαυτό σου και κάνεις ό,τι σου δίνει χαρά." εξήγησε η Τώουνα.

"Ωωω... κι εσύ τι θα έκανες αν ήσουν ελεύθερη;"

"Δεν θα τραγουδούσα ξανά σ' εκείνο το άθλιο κλαμπ! Θα έφευγα απ' αυτό το κάστρο! Θα πήγαινα όπου ήθελα! Θα πραγματοποιούσα τα όνειρα μου!" φώναξε ενθουσιασμένη, όμως τραβήχτηκε απ' το παράθυρο πίσω στο σκοτάδι και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα της. "Αυτό δεν θα γίνει ποτέ..." ψιθύρισε λυπημένα. "Δεν θα βγω ποτέ απο' δώ..."

"Κι όμως θα βγεις!" άκουσε τον Κρας να της λέει και τον είδε να την κοιτάει στα μάτια "Τώουνα, σ' αγαπώ πολύ και θέλω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη. Θα βρούμε τρόπο και θα δεις! Θα το σκάσουμε απο εδώ και θα είμαστε ελεύθεροι. Σου το υπόσχομαι!" είπε και τη φίλησε, καθώς ένα αστέρι έπεφτε.

* * *

Μέσα σε μικρό χρονικό διάστημα απο εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Κόρτεξ ολοκλήρωσε το νέο του μηχάνημα "Ιδού το Κόρτεξ-Βόρτεξ!" ανακοίνωσε όλος περηφάνεια, δείχνοντας στον βοηθό του ένα μεγάλο σφαιρικό κατασκεύασμα. "Το μόνο που έχω να κάνω είναι να βάλω μέσα έναν μεταλλαγμένο, να πατήσω μερικά κουμπιά και μέσα σε μόλις τριάντα δευτερόλεπτα, ο μεταλλαγμένος θα είναι υπό τον έλεγχο μου! Χα χα χα! Με μιά τέτοια συσκευή, ακόμη και αυτό το άχρηστο μπάντικουτ θα μετατραπεί σε Κόρτεξ-Κομάντο! Δεν είμαι απίστευτα μεγαλοφυής;" κι ενώ ο κακός επιστήμονας συνέχιζε να κοκορεύεται, η Τώουνα ετοιμαζόταν να πάει στο εργαστήριο, με τον δίσκο της γεμάτο, όταν την σταμάτησε ο Πίνστραίπ.

"Buonasera, κούκλα!" της είπε κι αυτή τον αγνόησε. "Μα τι τρέχει; Δεν θα μου ρίξεις ούτε μιά ματιά;" ρώτησε ενώ την έπιασε απ' το χέρι.

"Όπως βλέπεις, έχω δουλειά." του αντιγύρισε η Τώουνα.

"Σταμάτα να το παίζεις δύσκολη. Εμείς οι δύο, έχουμε αφήσει κάτι στη μέση, αν δεν κάνω λάθος..."

"Τελείωσα μαζί σου Πίνστραϊπ. "

"Perché? Αφού το ξέρεις πως, όποτε σε βλέπω στο κλαμπ, κάτι παθαίνω! Πιστεύω οτι ένα κορίτσι σαν εσένα, αξίζει δίπλα της έναν αληθινό γόη σαν εμένα. Τι λες γλύκα; Θα μου δώσεις ένα φιλάκι;" ρώτησε όσο πιό μάγκικα μπορούσε και έκλεισε τα μάτια του, σίγουρος οτι την είχε γοητεύσει. Μα αντί για φιλάκι, του ήρθε μία φάπα που ήταν όλη δική του. Ο Πίνστραϊπ έπεσε φαρδύς-πλατύς στο πάτωμα. "Τώρα θα δεις!" φώναξε θυμωμένος.

Ξαφνικά, απο την άλλη μεριά του διαδρόμου φάνηκε ο Κρας. "Άσε ήσυχη τη δεσποινίδα." είπε με πολύ αυστηρό τόνο.

"Ω, τρέμω απ' το φόβο μου! Αλλιώς δηλαδή, τι θα μου κάνεις; Θα στριφογυρίσεις και θα με πετάξεις μακριά;" ειρωνεύτηκε ο γκάνγκστερ.

"Ακριβώς!" αποκρίθηκε ο Κρας και στριφογύρισε σαν σβούρα πετώντας τον Πίνστραϊπ, σαν φθινοπωρινό φύλλο. Πρώτη φορά κάποιος τον ρεζίλεψε έτσι.

"Είσαι τυχερός που δεν έχω το πολυβόλο μαζί μου!" μουρμούρισε και πήγε γραμμή να παραπονεθεί στο αφεντικό του, ενώ η Τώουνα αγκάλισε τον Κρας.

* * *

Ακούγοντας την ιστορία του σωματοφύλακα του, ο Κόρτεξ σιγουρεύτηκε για αυτό που είχε κατά νου και παίρνοντας το ακτινοβόλο του, πήγε να βρει τον Κρας. "Ω, Κρας! Έμαθα πως επιτέλους αποφάσισες να δείξεις τις ικανότητες σου κι έχω μιά άκρως σημαντική δουλειά για σένα." είπε και τον σημάδεψε. "Πάρτε τον στο εργαστήριο..." προτού ο Κρας μπορέσει ν' αντιδράσει, βρέθηκε αιχμαλωτισμένος απο τα σιδερένια χέρια δύο ρομπότ, που τον τράβηξαν μαζί τους, καθώς ακολούθησαν τον Κόρτεξ.

Σε λίγα λεπτά, το μπάντικουτ βρισκόταν δεμένο σε μιά καρέκλα του εργαστηρίου. Οι δύο επιστήμονες του έκαναν ηλεκτροσόκ για να τον ναρκώσουν κι ύστερα τον ετοίμασαν για το Κόρτεξ-Βόρτεξ. Ο Μπρίο, που θεωρούσε τον Κρας αποτυχία, είχε τις αμφιβολίες του, αλλά ο Κόρτεξ τον αποπήρε. "Τούτη τη φορά θα θριαμβεύσω!" φώναξε ο κακός επιστήμονας. "Είμαστε κοντά, όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Γρήγορα! Μέσα στο Βόρτεξ!"

"Μα δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ, το Β-Β-Βόρτεξ δεν είναι έτοιμο. Δεν έχουμε ιδέα τι θα κ-κ-κ-κάνει!" συνέχισε να αμφιβάλλει ο Μπρίο. Η καρέκλα με τον Κρας υψώθηκε μέσα στο σφαιρικό μηχάνημα, που άρχισε να κάνει έναν οξύ ήχο. Τώρα το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να περάσουν τριάντα δευτερόλεπτα.

"Να δεις που το Βόρτεξ θα δουλεύει εξαίρετα, όπως η Εξελικτική μου Ακτίνα!"

"Μα η ακτίνα είναι δ-δ-δική μου εφεύρεση..."

"Σιωπή Μπρίο, κάτι άκουσα." διέκοψε ο Κόρτεξ το βοηθό του, καθώς πρόσεξε την Τώουνα που μπήκε μέσα με το δίσκο, ως συνήθως, αλλά έδειχνε ταραγμένη. "Μα τι συμβαίνει μ΄εσένα κι έχεις αυτό το ύφος;" εκείνη έσκυψε το κεφάλι και δεν του απάντησε. "Τι έλεγες Μπρίο;"

"Η ακτίνα-"

"Ω, η διαδικασία τελείωσε! Μου λες αργότερα." αναφώνησε ο Κόρτεξ κι έτρεξε προς το Βόρτεξ, αφήνοντας τον Μπρίο να σφίγγει τα δόντια του. Η καρέκλα κατέβηκε αργά-αργά στο πάτωμα. Ο Κόρτεξ έλυσε τον Κρας και τον άφησε να σταθεί όρθιος. "Θα με υπακούς τυφλά; Πες, ναι δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ." η Τώουνα έτρεμε απο αγωνία.

Το χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπο της όταν τον άκουσε να απαντά: "Όχι." η φωνή του ήταν ξεψυχισμένη απο τον μεγάλο πόνο που του προκάλεσε η ακτινοβολία, μα ήταν ακόμη ο ίδιος.

"Τι!;" έκαναν ταυτόχρονα και οι δύο επιστήμονες.

"Θέλω... να είμαι... ελεύθερος..." είπε ο Κρας προσπαθώντας να μην πέσει κάτω. Ο Κόρτεξ κοίταζε μιά την ένδειξη "ΑΠΕΡΡΙΦΘΗ" στην οθόνη του υπολογιστή του Βόρτεξ και μιά τον Κρας, κατακόκκινος απ' τον θυμό του.

"Αποτυχία... ξανά! Πιάστε τον!" διέταξε και κυνήγησε τον Κρας, που άρχισε να τρέχει μακριά του.

Καθώς έτρεχε έξω απ' το εργαστήριο είδε την Τώουνα και της φώναξε να τρέξει κι αυτή. Έτσι έκανε, αλλά σε λίγο τα εργαστηριακά ρομπότ τους έφτασαν. Ανάμεσα τους ήταν ο Κόρτεξ με το ακτινοβόλο του. Ο Κρας πονούσε ακόμη και δεν μπορούσε να τρέξει άλλο. Ο Κόρτεξ τον έφτασε και σημαδεύοντας τον, ετοιμάστηκε να πυροβολήσει. "Όχι!" φώναξε η Τώουνα, που τον είδε. Έτρεξε προς το μέρος του και τον έσπρωξε με όλη της τη δύναμη, κάνοντας τον να αστοχήσει. Τότε ένα ρομπότ εστίασε την προσοχή του σ' εκείνη κι έτρεξε κατά πάνω της, ενώ ο Κόρτεξ συνέχισε την καταδίωξη. Η Τώουνα απέκρουσε την επίθεση του ρομπότ με μιά γροθιά και το έβγαλε εκτός μάχης, αλλά σύντομα διαπίστωσε οτι τα υπόλοιπα την είχαν περικυκλώσει...

Πάνω στην τρομάρα του, ο Κρας έτρεξε προς τον τοίχο και σπάζοντας το τζάμι ενός παραθύρου, βρέθηκε στο κενό. "Ω-ω!" έκανε βλέποντας το νερό απο κάτω του, προτού πέσει. Ένα δυνατό πλατς ακούστηκε και ο Κόρτεξ με τον Μπρίο σταμάτησαν μπροστά στο σπασμένο παράθυρο άφωνοι.

"Ανόητε." μονολόγησε ο Κόρτεξ.

"Τουλάχιστον τον ξεφορτωθήκαμε. Σίγουρα π-π-πνίγηκε." του είπε ο Μπρίο, μα ο ανώτερος του συνέχισε ν' αφρίζει απ' το κακό του. "Ξέρετε, νομίζω πως κάποια του γέμισε το μυαλό με επαναστατικές ιδέες..." συνέχισε την ώρα που δύο ρομπότ άρπαξαν την Τώουνα και την έφεραν μπροστά τους.

"Ώστε εσύ..." γρύλισε ο Κόρτεξ "Εσύ με πρόδωσες. Αλλά τώρα θα το πληρώσεις ακριβά." την απείλησε.

"Το ήξερα οτι είχε επικίνδυνο χαρακτήρα!"

"Το κατάλαβα Μπρίο, αλλά αυτό διορθώνεται... Προετοιμάστε το θυληκό μπάντικουτ!" διέταξε τα ρομπότ "Αφού ο φίλος μας ο Κρας δεν βρίσκεται πιά ανάμεσα μας, θα πάρει αυτή τη θέση του, μόλις επιδιορθωθεί το Βόρτεξ."

"Μάλιστα δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ!" φώναξε ο Μπρίο και οι δύο κακοί επιστήμονες αποφάσισαν να φτιάξουν κι άλλους μεταλλαγμένους και να τελειοποιήσουν το Κόρτεξ-Βόρτεξ, για να μην πάθουν τα ίδια κι άλλη φορά. Όταν ο ήλιος ανέτειλε την επόμενη μέρα, όλα έμοιαζαν να έχουν χαθεί μαζί με τον Κρας. Ή μήπως όχι; Στην ακτή του μικρότερου απ' τα Νησιά Γούμπα, το κύμα φάνηκε να ξεβράζει ένα πορτοκαλί τριχωτό πράγμα, που ακόμη κινιότανε!

 ***CM***

 **A/N: Ξέρω, ξέρω! "Που χάθηκες τρεις μήνες;" αναρωτιέστε κι έχετε απόλυτο δίκιο. Ζητώ συγγνώμη για τη μεγάλη αναμονή, αλλά ελπίζω να άξιζε τον κόπο, μιάς και αυτό είναι ένα απο τα αγαπημένα μου κεφάλαια! Ο λόγος; Πληροφορίες για τη ζωή του Κρας μέσα στο κάστρο, εξελίξεις, δράση,** ** _ειδύλλιο_** **... Καλά, εντάξει, δεν ξέρω για εσάς, πάντως εγώ διασκέδασα πολύ καθώς το έγραφα και θα ήθελα πολύ να ακούσω, ή μάλλον** ** _να διαβάσω_** **τις δικές σας σκέψεις.**

 **Όπως προσέξατε, θέλησα να εμβαθύνω ιδιαίτερα στον χαρακτήρα της Τώουνας, μιάς και είναι, κατά τη γνώμη μου, ένας απο τους πιό αδικημένους χαρακτήρες της σειράς. Προσωπικά, τη βρίσκω πολύ συμπαθητική και πιστεύω οτι είναι κάτι παραπάνω απο αυτό που μερικοί θεωρούν: μιά αισθησιακή ξανθιά γλάστρα, που θα παρατούσε τον Κρας για το πρώτο τυχόν ποτορού! (ονόματα δε λέμε!) Τέλος πάντων, ας μην το συνεχίσω κι άλλο... Να σας ενημερώσω οτι η σκηνή που η Τώουνα παλεύει με το ρομπότ, είναι εμπνευσμένη απο το intro της επερχόμενης N. Sane Trilogy.**

 **Για όσους δεν ξέρουν για ποιό πράγμα μιλάω... ΕΚΠΛΗΞΗ! Τα τρία πρώτα Crash θα κυκλοφορήσουν ως remasters για το PlayStation 4, μέσα στο 2017! Δεν είναι απίθανο!; Για να πω την αλήθεια, νιώθω ενθουσιασμό, αλλά και αγωνία, μα όπως και να' χει, το υλικό που δώθηκε στη δημοσιότητα είναι φοβερό (με την καλή έννοια!) και σας προτείνω ανεπιφύλακτα να του ρίξετε μιά ματιά. Τα λέμε!**


	3. Το Πνεύμα του Μάγου

**Κεφάλαιο 2: Το Πνεύμα του Μάγου**

Κι όμως, όσο απίστευτο κι αν φαίνεται, ο ήρωας μας δεν πνίγηκε στη θάλασσα! Ανοίγοντας τα μάτια του, στη θέση του υγρού ταβανιού, αντίκρυσε τον ουρανό και τον ήλιο να ανατέλλει ακριβώς πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του. Με αργές κινήσεις προσπάθησε να σταθεί στα πόδια του και μόλις τα κατάφερε, τον περίμενε ένα ακόμη πιο ασυνήθιστο θέαμα: βρισκόταν σε μιά τροπική παραλία: χρυσαφένια άμμος, ψηλοί φοίνικες κι άλλα πολύχρωμα φυτά, συνέθεταν μία εικόνα, που θύμιζε ζωγραφιά, ενώ το μόνο που ακουγόταν ήταν τα κύματα που έσκαγαν στην ακρογιαλιά και οι γλάροι, που πετούσαν τριγύρω. Ζαλισμένος έκανε μιά σβούρα για να συνέλθει και ξανακοίταξε το τοπίο ολόγυρα του.

"Είμαι σε ένα... νησί; Σίγουρα βλέπω όνειρο." αναφώνησε ο Κρας, καθώς τριγύριζε στην παραλία. Αποφάσισε να τσιμπηθεί για να είναι σίγουρος, αλλά το αποτέλεσμα... "Άουτς!" ...δεν ήταν αυτό που περίμενε. Άρα, δεν έβλεπε όνειρο, άρα πράγματι ήταν σε ένα νησί. Πρώτη φορά βρέθηκε έξω απ' το κάστρο και δεν πίστευε οτι ο έξω κόσμος ήταν τόσο όμορφος. Τις σκέψεις του διέκοψε το στομάχι του, που γουργούριζε απ' την πείνα. "Και τώρα που θα βρούμε κάτι για φαΐ;" αναρωτήθηκε και σαν απάντηση στο ερώτημα του, ένα μήλο κύλισε δίπλα του. "Χμ..." έκανε καθώς το πήρε στα χέρια του και το καθάρισε απ' την άμμο. Ήταν κόκκινο και κίτρινο με ένα μικρό πράσινο κοτσάνι. "Ό,τι κι αν είναι, δεν μπορεί να' ναι χειρότερο απ' τις αηδίες που με τάιζαν αυτά τα ρομπότ." αποφάσισε και δάγκωσε μιά μπουκιά.

Το μήλο ήταν τόσο νόστιμο, που άρχισε ν' ακούει καμπανάκια και ένιωσε σαν να πετούσε στα σύννεφα. Χωρίς να περιμένει, έφαγε με μιάς όλο το υπόλοιπο που είχε μείνει. Ύστερα πρόσεξε πως εκεί μπροστά υπήρχαν κι άλλα μήλα, που οδηγούσαν σ' ένα μονοπάτι. "Γιούχου!" φώναξε ενθουσιασμένος κι έτρεξε να προλάβει, λες και θα του τα' παιρναν άλλοι. Αφού έφαγε κάμποσα και ήταν χορτάτος συνέχισε να προχωρά. Άφησε πίσω του τη θάλασσα και πήρε το μονοπάτι, που τον οδήγησε στο ενδότερο τμήμα της παραλίας. Απο ένα μακρινό κτίσμα, φαινόταν πως κάποιος, ή κάτι, τον παρακολουθούσε.

"Τι καλό μέρος για να ζήσει κανείς!" μονολόγησε ο Κρας, μαγεμένος απο την ομορφιά της φύσης. Δεν σκεφτόταν τίποτα, εκτός απο τους ρυθμικούς ήχους της άμμου, καθώς περπατούσε και των καβουριών, που πήγαιναν πέρα-δώθε. Αυτά τον έκαναν ν' αρχίσει το τραγούδι...

 _Ούτε στα πιό τρελλά όνειρα μου  
δεν το' χα φανταστεί,  
μα να που τώρα έχω μπροστά μου  
ό, τι είχα ευχηθεί._

Καθώς προχωρούσε, είδε ένα μικρό πουλάκι να πέφτει απ' τη φωλιά του, στην προσπάθεια του να πετάξει. Έτρεξε βιαστικά και το' πιασε, πριν χτυπήσει το έδαφος. Το πουλάκι έδειχνε φοβισμένο, αλλά ο Κρας του χάιδεψε το κεφαλάκι και το γύρισε πίσω στους γονείς και τ' αδέλφια του.

 _Γαλάζιος ουρανός  
και ήλιος λαμπερός  
Τέτοια ομορφιά τόσο καλά κρυμμένη_

 _Μιά τροπική ακτή  
τόσο μαγευτική  
Μιά νέα αρχή εδώ με περιμένει!_

Παρατηρώντας την παραλία απο το δέντρο που σκαρφάλωσε, διέκρινε ένα οικοδόμημα, που θύμιζε αρχαίο ναό, στο τέλος του μονοπατιού. Ενθουσιασμένος, κατέβηκε κάτω, αφήνοντας τα πουλιά να κελαηδούν χαρούμενα κι έτρεξε να εξερευνήσει.

 _Λέω λοιπόν εδώ να μείνω  
και το δηλώνω, γουστάρω πολύ!  
Τη στενοχώρια πίσω αφήνω  
και να με φτάσει δεν μπορεί  
_

 _Αφού είν' έτσι, εδώ θα μείνω!  
Αυτό θα πει ωραία ζωή!  
Όλη τη μέρα φαΐ και ύπνο,  
είναι μιά φάση χαλαρή!_

Συνεπαρμένος απο το τραγούδι του, ο Κρας πέρασε απο ένα μέρος με λουλούδια, σε μιά κατηφόρα και αποφάσισε να την κατέβει, κυλώντας σαν βαρελάκι.

 _Αφού είν' έτσι, εδώ θα μείνω!  
Είναι μιά φάση χα_αΑΑΑ! _  
_

"Ώωωχ! Το τραγούδι με μάρανε!" καθώς δεν πρόσεχε, χτύπησε σ' έναν κορμό κι ένα μήλο του ήρθε κατακέφαλα. Στην αρχή έπιασε το κεφάλι του τσατισμένος, μα γρήγορα έβαλε τα γέλια "Η ελευθερία πονάει! Καλά που δεν το είδε αυτό η Τώουνα." είπε στο τέλος και άξαφνα θυμήθηκε...

"Ω, όχι... Τώουνα!" τα γεγονότα της χθεσινής νύχτας ξαναζωντάνεψαν και ήταν σαν να του πετούσαν έναν κουβά με παγωμένο νερό: ο Κόρτεξ τον κυνηγούσε μέσα στο κάστρο, η Τώουνα ήταν εκεί. Την άκουσε να φωνάζει κι ύστερα έπεσε ένας πυροβολισμός. Εκείνος κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, μα εκείνη δεν τον ακολούθησε.

"Τώουνα! Τώουνα!" φώναζε, καθώς έτρεχε, σαν τρελός, προς την ακρογιαλιά. "Μη φοβάσαι Τώουνα! Έρχομαι! Έρχομαι να σε σώσω! Σ' ένα λεπτό είμαι εκεί!" συνέχισε, τσαλαβουτώντας στο νερό. Θα πήγαινε ως το κάστρο κολυμπώντας, αν χρειαζόταν, μα έλα που δεν ήξερε να κολυμπάει. Η "μάχη" με τα κύματα δεν κράτησε και πολύ. Μετά απο μερικές φιλότιμες προσπάθειες, κατέληξε πίσω στη στεριά, βήχοντας και φτύνοντας. Ξαναπροσπάθησε άλλες δύο φορές, μα αν και έβαλε τα δυνατά του, ήταν μάταιο. Απελπισμένος, έμεινε να κοιτάει τον ορίζοντα. "Φτωχή μου Τώουνα." ψιθύρισε, τρέμοντας για τη ζωή της αγαπημένης του.

Τα ζωηρά χρώματα των λουλουδιών ξεθώριασαν στα μάτια του. Τώρα πιά, τίποτα, μέσα σ' αυτόν τον τροπικό παράδεισο, δεν του φαινόταν ωραίο. "Πρέπει να τη σώσω..." είπε "Δεν μπορώ να την αφήσω στα χέρια τους." συνέχισε, καθώς ανέβαινε τα ψηλά σκαλιά του πέτρινου ναού "Θα πάω πίσω και θα σταματήσω αυτούς τους απαίσιους δόκτορες!" φώναξε με περίσσιο ηρωισμό, φτάνοντας στην κορυφή της σκάλας. "Το θέμα είναι... πως θα το κάνω αυτό;" ρώτησε και ξαναγύρισε προς τα πίσω.

"Ίσως εγώ μπορώ να βοηθήσω." άκουσε κάποιον να του λέει. Γύρισε και αυτό που είδε ήταν πέρα για πέρα εξωπραγματικό: μία ξύλινη ινδιάνικη μάσκα, διακοσμημένη με πολύχρωμα φτερά, πετούσε στον αέρα και μιλούσε με ανθρώπινη φωνή. "Γειά σου μπάντικουτ, καλώς όρισες στο Νησί Αλδέα!" ξαναείπε το παράξενο πράγμα και η πρώτη αφθόρμητη αντίδραση του Κρας ήταν να βγάλει μιά αδέξια τσιρίδα τρόμου και να φάει μιά ακόμη πιό αδέξια βούτα στα σκαλιά, πέφτοντας πάλι στο ίδιο δέντρο με πριν.

"Γουάου! Έχω παραισθήσεις..." έκανε, πετώντας το δεύτερο μήλο απ' το κεφάλι του. Όταν το βλέμμα του καθάρισε, διέκρινε την ιπτάμενη μάσκα να έρχεται προς το μέρος του.

"Δεν χρειάζεται να φοβάσαι!" του είπε γελώντας και ο Κρας τέντωσε τ' αυτιά του, για ν' ακούσει καλά κάθε του λέξη. "Το ξέρω οτι σου φαίνομαι περίεργος, όμως κάποτε ήμουν άνθρωπος. Πίστεψε με, δεν έχω κακό σκοπό, παιδί μου."

"Τι... ποιός είσαι;"

"Είμαι ο Άκου-Άκου, προστάτης αυτών των νησιών. Κάποτε, πρωτού μπει το πνεύμα μου σε τούτη εδώ τη μάσκα, ήμουν μάγος της φυλής μου."

Ο Κρας δεν είχε ακούσε ποτέ πριν κάποιον να μιλά τόσο ευγενικά και γαλήνια. Αντιλαμβανόμενος την καλοσύνη του πνεύματος, αποφάσισε να συστηθεί. "Χαίρω πολύ κύριε Άκου-Άκου! Εγώ είμαι ο Κρας." είπε και προσέφερε το χέρι του, για χειραψία, όμως γρήγορα κατάλαβε οτι έκανε γκάφα και το πήρε βιαστηκά πίσω.

"Γνωρίζω πολλά για σένα" απάντησε ήρεμα ο Άκου-Άκου. "Η καλοσύνη και η προθυμία σου με οδήγησαν εδώ."

"Τι εννοείς;" απόρρησε ο Κρας, ξύνοντας το κεφάλι του και ακολούθησε τον Άκου-Άκου στον ναό.

"Για πολλούς αιώνες, προστάτευα τα Νησιά Γούμπα απο κάθε κίνδυνο." άρχισε ο Άκου-Άκου, δείχνοντας στον Κρας κάποιες τοιχογραφίες. "Καθήκον μου ήταν να διατηρήσω την ισορροπία, σ' αυτόν τον πανέμορφο τόπο, με όλες τις δυνάμεις που διέθετα, μα με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η μαγεία μου λιγόστεψε. Το κακό, ξέρεις, δεν θέλει και πολύ για να πάρει τον έλεγχο." συνέχισε, καθώς ο Κρας τον άκουγε προσεκτικά. "Απο τότε που αυτός ο άνθρωπος, ο Νέο Κόρτεξ, ήρθε εδώ, τα πράγματα γίνονται όλο και χειρότερα. Μόνο σκοτάδι διαισθάνομαι στο μυαλό του. Βασανίζει αθώα πλάσματα και τα μεταμορφώνει σε τέρατα για τους εγωιστικούς του σκοπούς. Απο την ημέρα που ανακύρηξε τον εαυτό του κυρίαρχο των νησιών, μολύνει το περιβάλλον και καταστρέφει τα πάντα."

"Είναι τρομερό." μουρμούρησε ο Κρας, με το κεφάλι του σκυμμένο, απο ντροπή.

"Το ίδιο θα κάνει και στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο, αν πέσει στα χέρια του. Κάποιος θα πρέπει να τον σταματήσει. Και αυτός ο κάποιος θα είσαι εσύ." συμπλήρωσε η μαγική μάσκα, αφήνοντας τον Κρας άφωνο.

"Εγώ; Εγώ!; Πλάκα μου κάνεις;"

"Κι όμως, παιδί μου. Είσαι ο μόνος που μπορεί να σταματήσει τον Νέο Κόρτεξ. Είσαι θαρραλέος και η καρδιά σου είναι καθαρή. Θα σε καθοδηγήσω και θα σε προφυλάξω, όσο μπορώ-"

"Ώπα ώπα, στάσου!" ο Κρας τον διέκοψε ταραγμένος. "Δεν το βλέπεις; Δεν είμαι ήρωας εγώ! Είμαι άλλο ένα απο εκείνα τα τέρατα και μάλιστα σκέτη καταστροφή! Δεν στάθηκα καν ικανός να προστατεύσω εκείνη που αγαπώ. Πως να τα βάλω με τον δόκτωρα Κόρτεξ;" συνέχισε και στο τέλος κάθισε στο πάτωμα, απογοητευμένος. "Δεν είμαι παρά μιά αποτυχία, μέχρι κι εκείνος το παραδέχτηκε..." είπε με θλιμμένο ύφος.

Ο Άκου-Άκου λυπήθκε βλέποντας τον να κάθεται μέσα στο σκοτάδι, έτσι τον πλησίασε και του μίλησε, περιτριγυρίζοντας τον αργά."Δημιουργήθηκες απο έναν κακό άνθρωπο, για κακό σκοπό κι όμως αρνήθηκες τη μοίρα σου κι έφυγες μακριά του. Απο εδώ και πέρα, η επιλογή είναι δική σου." ξάφνου σταμάτησε και κατευθύνθηκε προς ένα σημείο, που σκέπαζαν εντελώς οι βαριές σκιές."Μπορείς να μείνεις άπραγος και ν' αφήσεις το δημιουργό σου να συνεχίσει το έργο του. Αν δεν κάνεις τίποτα, το πιθανότερο είναι ο κόσμος μας να βυθισθεί στη δυστυχία." δίχως να αλλάξει τον σοβαρό του τόνο μετακινήθηκε και πάλι: αυτή τη φορά σταμάτησε κάτω απο μιά χαραμάδα στο ταβάνι, όπου είχε καταφέρει να περάσει μιά μικρή ακτίδα φωτός. "Ή, μπορείς να σταθείς εμπόδιο στον δρόμο του. Αν το κάνεις αυτό, θα κινδυνεύσεις. Μπορεί να χάσεις και τη ζωή σου ακόμη, μα θ' αγωνιστείς για την αγάπη, το καλό και το δίκαιο. Είναι στο χέρι σου, να αποφασίσεις ποιός είσαι."

Μ' αυτά του τα λόγια, ο Κρας γύρισε και κοίταξε τα χρυσά του μάτια. Ο Άκου-Άκου πέταξε με την όπισθεν και ο Κρας τον ακολούθησεμέχρι που τον έλουσε το φως. Ένιωσε αμέσως πιό δυνατός, ενώ του φάνηκε οτι μέσα στον ναό αντηχούσε ένα τραγούδι.

 _Σαν του ήλιου την αέναη φωτιά  
σαν τ' ανέμου την ανάλαφρη πνοή  
σαν της θάλασσας την αιώνια φωνή  
να σε οδηγεί, άσε την καρδιά_

Ίσως ο Κόρτεξ να είχε κάνει λάθος για εκείνον...

* * *

Την επόμενη μέρα, οι δυό τους βγήκαν απο την άλλη έξοδο του ναού, με στόχο να διασχίσουν τα τρία νησιά και να φτάσουν στο Κάστρο Κόρτεξ. Τον περίμενε ένα δύσκολο ταξίδι, όμως τουλάχιστον ο Κρας δεν θα ήταν μόνος του και ο Άκου-Άκου του φαινόταν αρκετά συμπαθής. Μετά την Τώουνα, ήταν ο μόνος που του φερόταν καλά. Βέβαια, ήταν λιγάκι αλλόκοτος, μα θα πείτε, ο Κρας ήταν ένα μεταλλαγμένο, ανθρωπόμορφο μπάντικουτ. Πόσο αλλόκοτη να φανεί δίπλα του μιά μαγική ιπτάμενη μάσκα; Αν μάλιστα μπορούσε και να τον προστατεύσει, ο Κρας δεν θα είχε τίποτα να φοβηθεί, ούτε καν τον ίδιο τον Κόρτεξ.

 ***CM***

 **A/N:** **Τα Χριστούγεννα** _ **πέρασαν**_ **... Η Πρωτοχρονιά** _ **πέρασε**_ **... Τα Φώτα** _ **πέρασαν**_ **... καλά, αν κάτσω να μετρήσω όλες τις γιορτές που πέρασαν και ήμουν άφαντη, η λίστα θα πάει μέχρι κάτω. Τα κατάφερα πάλι να καθυστερήσω επικίνδυνα την έκδοση επόμενου κεφαλαίου, αλλά μην ανησυχείτε! Δεν έχω σκοπό να τα παρατήσω! Όμως, αρκετά με τις δικαιολογίες. Πίσω στα δικά μας. Τώρα που ο Κρας συνάντησε τον Άκου-Άκου, το παιχνίδι ξεκινά. Πάρτε λοιπόν τα γκρίζα χειριστήρια σας και ζήστε την περιπέτεια... ή απλώς μοιραστείτε μαζί μου τις σκέψεις σας. (εκτός απο το νέο κεφάλαιο, θα σας παρακαλούσα να μου πείτε τη γνώμη σας και για το νέο εξώφυλλο της ιστορίας μας)**

 **Τα νέα της N. Sane Trilogy: Όπως ανακοινώθηκε πρόσφατα, το παιχνίδι θα κυκλοφορήσει στις 30 Ιουνίου! (το κοινό ζητωκραυγάζει) Οι θαυμαστές έχουν μεγάλες προσδοκίες για αυτό κι εύχομαι να μην τα κάνει ΠΑΛΙ θάλασσα η Activision (βλ. Crash of the Titans και Mind Over Mutant) Αν και όλα φαίνονται εντάξει, ως τώρα, πρέπει να πω οτι απογοητεύτηκα με τη διανομή: ούτε έναν απο τους πρώτους ηθοποιούς δεν πήρανε! Ούτε καν τον αξιαγάπητο Brendan O' Brien, που είχε δηλώσει οτι, αν έβγαινε καινούριο Crash, θα δεχόταν να παίξει τζάμπα! Και για ποιόν ακριβώς λόγο έχουν μόνο μία γυναικεία φωνή; Δεν το καταλαβαίνω... Επίσης δημοσιεύθηκαν νέες εικόνες απο το Crash 2, καθώς κι ένα βίντεο της πίστας Hang Eight.**


	4. Πέτρες Που Κυλούν ή Λουκουμάδες

**A/N: "ΖΩΩΩΩΩ! Λοιπόν, πες μου ποιός θνητός θέλει την προστασία μου, Μεγάλε Πρόγονε! Πες το και έγινε!" εντάξει, εντάξει δεν είναι ώρα για ατάκες απο τη Μουλάν, αλλά κάπως πρέπει να ξεκινήσω κι εγώ. Λοιπόν, ας πάρουμε τα πράγματα απο την αρχή: χίλια συγγνώμη για όλη την αναμονή! Το ξέρω, έσπασα το προσωπικό μου ρεκόρ αργοπορίας, αλλά υπόσχομαι οτι θα προσπαθήσω να κάνω πιό συχνές ενημερώσεις στην ιστορία, απο εδώ και πέρα. Το κεφάλαιο που ακολουθεί ξεπερνά κατά πολύ το πρωτότυπο στο τετράδιο μου, σε έκταση. Προσπάθησα να προσθέσω περισσότερη δράση, αλλά έχω ανάμεικτα συναισθήματα για το αποτέλεσμα. Εσείς τι λέτε; Πείτε μου τη γνώμη σας! Και ναι, όταν ήμουν μικρή, αυτά τα κοτρόνια, στις πίστες Jungle Rollers και Rolling Stones μου θύμιζαν λουκουμάδες. (βλέπετε, συνήθως έπαιζα Crash 1 το καλοκαίρι)  
**

 **Όσο για την N. Sane Trilogy, είχαμε ΠΟΛΛΕΣ εξελίξεις, απο την τελευταία φορα που σας ενημέρωσα, αλλά ναι, είναι γεγονός! Ο Crash επέστρεψε! Είμαι τόσο ενθουσιασμένη! Προπαρήγγειλα το παιχνίδι στις αρχές Μαΐου και είχα την τύχη να πάρω μία γεύση απο τις 29 κιόλας! Το γεγονός οτι μπορείς να παίξεις με την Coco σε όλες τις πίστες, μου αρέσει πολύ. Είναι κάτι που ήθελα απο μικρή.** ** **(υποθέτω πως άξιζε τον κόπο, που ξύπνησα στις 4 το χάραμα, για να παρακολουθήσω την παρουσίαση του παιχνιδιού στην Ε3, αν και περίμενα κάτι πιό θεαματικό, απο ένα απλό τρέιλερ...) Α** λλά προς το παρόν, λέω να μην προβώ σε λεπτομέριες. Στο κάτω-κάτω, πέρασε μόλις μιά βδομάδα και μιά μέρα, απο την κυκλοφορία του παιχνιδιού. Έχουμε χρόνο να μιλάμε γι' αυτό! (αναρωτιέμαι, αν θα κάνουν κάτι ιδιαίτερο για τον Crash στο GameAthlon)  
**

 **ΣΗΜΑΝΤΙΚΟ: Το Κεφάλιο 1: Απόδραση απο το Κάστρο Κόρτεξ, υπέστη μερικές βελτιώσεις. Προσθέθηκαν νέες σκηνές κι έγιναν κάποιες διορθώσεις. (μάλλον είμαι ανήσυχο πνεύμα) Αν δεν τις έχετε δει, καλύτερα να ξαναδιαβάσετε το συγκεκριμένο κεφάλαιο, προτού προχωρήσετε σ' αυτό.**

 ***CM***

 **Κεφάλαιο 3: Πέτρες Που Κυλούν ή Λουκουμάδες**

Τα Νησιά Γούμπα, ανεξερεύνητα κι αποκομμένα απο τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο για αιώνες, ήταν γεμάτα απρόοπτα: σ' αυτά, μπορούσε να συναντήσει κανείς απο τροπική ζέστη, μέχρι πολικό ψύχος και γενικότερα, όλα έδειχναν λες και η λογική είχε ξεχάσει να περάσει απο εκεί και η παράνοια είχε πάρει τη θέση της. Στην πραγματικότητα, όταν ο Κόρτεξ πρωτοήλθε και είδε όλα τα παράξενα που συνέβαιναν, μετονόμασε το πρώτο νησί σε Νησί Παρά-Ν-α. (ξέρετε τον Κόρτεξ! Έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να βάλει μέσα ένα κεφαλαίο Ν!)

* * *

Ο Κρας πέρασε την πρώτη του νύχτα στον ναό. Ο Άκου-Άκου χρησιμοποίησε τις θεραπευτικές του ικανότητες για να τον βοηθήσει να συνέλθει απ' όσα είχε τραβήξει. Αν ήταν να κάνει αυτό το ταξίδι, χρειαζόταν όλες του τις δυνάμεις. Όμως ο Κρας δεν ήθελε να χάσει κι άλλο χρόνο. Κάπως έτσι, ξεκίνησε η περιπέτεια του:

Πέρα απο την παραλία και τον ναό, η βλάστηση σχημάτιζε ένα δάσος, το οποίο, με τη σειρά του, έδινε τη θέση του σε μιά πυκνή ζούγκλα. Το παράξενο ήταν οτι παντού υπήρχαν σκορπισμένα κυβικά, ξύλινα κουτιά, πιθανότατα κάποια απόπειρα του Κόρτεξ, να εμπορευματοποιήσει τα αγαθά του νησιού (ή απλώς ήταν εκεί, για να μην φαίνεται άδειο το τοπίο...). Ο Κρας έσπαγε μεγάλη πλάκα, χοροπηδώντας σ' αυτά τα κουτιά και τρώγοντας τα νόστιμα μήλα που ήταν κλεισμένα μέσα.

"Εδώ είμαστε, Κρας. Αυτό το μονοπάτι πρέπει να πάρουμε." είπε ο Άκου-Άκου, σταματώντας στην είσοδο της ζούγκλας: ήταν μία πέτρινη αψίδα, σκαλισμένη απο τους ιθαγενείς, χρόνια πριν, όμως ένα κόκκινο κουτί, που βρισκόταν απο κάτω, ήταν αυτό που κίνησε την περιέργεια του Κρας. Πάνω του ήταν γραμμένα τα αρχικά ΤΝΤ.

"Τ, Ν... τι;" διάβασε το μπάντικουτ, αλλά δεν κατάλαβε τίποτα. Είχε ξαναδεί κάτι τέτοιο στο κάστρο και οι άλλοι του είχαν αναφέρει να μην τα πειράξει κι οτι τους έπαιρνε τρία δευτερόλεπτα, μέχρι να "δράσουν". Ωστόσο, κανείς δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να του πει σε τι ακριβώς χρησίμευαν.

"Είναι δυναμίτης." εξήγησε ο Άκου-Άκου "Ο Κόρτεξ άρχισε πάλι τα ίδια..." μουρμούρησε δυσαρεστημένος. Ο Κρας κοίταξε το κουτί σκεπτικός κι αμέσως πήδησε πάνω του. "Κρας, μα τι κάνεις;" χωρίς να πει λέξη, ο Κρας έκανε πίσω, καθώς ένα χρονόμετρο άρχισε να μετράει αντίστροφα.

Μόλις τα τρία δευτερόλεπτα πέρασαν, έγινε μία μικρή έκρηξη και σε λίγο, στη θέση του ΤΝΤ απέμεινε μόνο καπνός και λίγη στάχτη. Η μαγική μάσκα έριξε στον Κρας ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα, αλλά εκείνος είπε. "Τώρα πιά κανείς δεν θα κινδυνεύσει, έτσι;" Ο Άκου-Άκου χαμογέλασε ξαφνιασμένος, προτού πετάξει ευθεία, δείχνοντας του τον δρόμο.

Η ζούγκλα ήταν άγρια, αλλά και όμορφη. Ο Κρας έτρεξε μέσα, σαν να έμπαινε σε παιδική χαρά αλλά ο προστάτης του, που γνώριζε καλύτερα αυτά τα μέρη, είχε το νου του. Τα προβλήματα δεν άργησαν να τους προφτάσουν, καθώς μιά ομάδα κουναβιών κατηφόρισε προς το μέρος τους. Ο Κρας δεν έδωσε σημασία, όταν όμως είδε τα κοφτερά δόντια τους, κατάλαβε οτι μάλλον δεν ήταν φιλικά. Τα κουνάβια συνέχισαν να προχωρούν, σαν να λέγανε. "Έι, φύγε απ' το δρόμο μας!"

"Ναι, μόνο εμείς περνάμε απο' δώ!"

Ο Κρας δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή, απ' το να τ' αποφύγει, πηδώντας στον αέρα. Απο ψηλά μάλιστα, του φάνηκε πως οι άσπρες ρίγες στις πλάτες τους έμοιαζαν με φίδια. Ευχήθηκε να μην συναντήσουν και φίδια. Δεν του άρεσαν και πολύ τα φίδια! Πάντως, είτε φίδια ήταν, είτε κουνάβια, δεν ήθελαν το κακό του. Απλώς τους άρεσε να πάνε, όλη την ώρα, απο λαγούμι σε λαγούμι, σύμφωνα με τον Άκου-Άκου. Όμως μετά, να σου κι ένας πιό σοβαρός κίνδυνος!

"Πω πω! Για κοίτα ένα τεράστιο λουλούδι!" αναφώνησε ο Κρας και πράγματι, το κόκκινο λουλούδι που είχε μπροστά του ήταν μεγαλύτερο κι απ' τον ίδιο. "Τι είδος να είναι άραγε;" αναρωτήθηκε κι έσκυψε να το μυρίσει.

"Μην πλησιάζεις! Είναι σαρκοφάγο!" ήταν αργά: το φυτό άνοιξε το στόμα του κι ετοιμάστηκε να χάψει το μπάντικουτ, αλλά η μαγική μάσκα πέταξε μπροστά του για να τον προστατεύσει. Ο Κρας ένιωσε σαν να τον διαπερνούσε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, καθώς ο Άκου-Άκου εξαπέλυσε ένα φως κι έκανε το φυτό να εξαφανιστεί κάτω απο το χώμα. Όμως κι ο ίδιος εξαφανίστηκε, μ' έναν παράξενο ήχο.

Ο Κρας κοίταξε σαστισμένος τα πολύχρωμα πούπουλα της μάσκας να σκορπίζονται στον άνεμο. "Άκου-Άκου! Τι χαζός που είμαι!" άρχισε να λέει νευριασμένος. "Ο καημένος, χάθηκε για πάντα! Τι θα κάνω τώρα;" συνέχισε, πιό λυπημένα. Ήταν και πάλι μόνος κι απροστάτευτος. Σκέφτηκε να γυρίσει πίσω στην παραλία, αλλά δεν ήθελε να παραιτηθεί τόσο γρήγορα. Δεν είχε ιδέα για το τι είδους εμπόδια θα συναντούσε πιό κάτω, αλλά το' βαλε πείσμα να εκπληρώσει τουλάχιστον, την τελευταία επιθυμία του Άκου-Άκου και ν' ακολουθούσε το μονοπάτι.

Έτσι, έβαλε τα χέρια στη μέση και συνέχισε να προχωράει, ώσπου του έκοψαν το δρόμο κάτι στρογγυλές πέτρες, που κυλούσαν πέρα-δώθε και μοιάζανε με λουκουμάδες. Παραλίγο να τον κάνουν κιμά οι λουκουμάδες, αλλά αυτός σταμάτησε εγκαίρως. Αυτή τη φορά, δεν θα ήταν απρόσεκτος. Οι δύο πέτρες, κυλούσαν απο τα δεξιά προς τ' αριστερά, με σχεδόν τέλειο συγχρονισμό, αλλά τους έπαιρνε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, ώσπου να φτάσουν απο τη μία άκρη στην άλλη και να ξανακυλήσουν. Αφού περίμενε υπομονετικά να κάνουν τη διαδρομή τους, βρήκε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία κι έτρεξε ανάμεσα τους, σαν κάποιο πλοίο που περνούσε τις Συμπληγάδες. Τελικά κατάφερε να βρεθεί μακριά τους και συνέχισε να τρέχει μέσα στη ζούγκλα.

Ένα φυτό, ίδιο με το προηγούμενο, αντιλήφθηκε πως κάτι φαγώσιμο πλησίαζε κι ετοιμάστηκε για ένα μεσημεριανό γεύμα.. Ο Κρας έκοψε ταχύτητα, όταν το είδε: με τα μυτερά σαγόνια του ανοιχτά, μόνο η πετσέτα και τα μαχαιροπήρουνα του έλειπαν! Ο Κρας δεν ήθελε να κάνει βήμα, αλλά δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος να συνεχίσει το δρόμο του. Αποφάσισε να δείξει θάρρος, για χάρη του προστάτη του και κλείνοντας τα μάτια του, στροβιλίστηκε προς το σαρκοφάγο φυτό. Αυτό ξαφνιάστηκε και δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει καμμιά κίνηση, καθώς η επίθεση του μπάντικουτ, το ανάγκασε να κρυφτεί πίσω στο έδαφος. Ο Κρας το είχε νικήσει, χωρίς να πάθει τίποτα! Χαρούμενος, σήκωσε τα χέρια του στον αέρα και για άλλη μιά φορά, ακολούθησε το μονοπάτι.

* * *

Μετά απο ώρα, κατάφερε να διακρίνει απο μακριά, ένα πολύ ψηλό ξύλινο φρούριο. Εκεί έπρεπε να πάει, μόνο που πρώτα ήταν ώρα για κολατσιό. Ο Κρας βρήκε κι άλλα κουτιά, γεμάτα με μήλα, αλλά ανάμεσα τους, τον περίμενε μία έκπληξη: ένα ξύλινο κουτί ήταν αλλιώτικο απο τ' άλλα. Τι περίεργο! Είχε το πρόσωπο του Άκου-Άκου πάνω του. Προβληματισμένος, ο Κρας άνοιξε το κουτί κι απο μέσα πετάχτηκε ο προστάτης του, σώος κι ασφαλής! "Άκου-Άκου! Είσαι καλά!" φώναξε χαρούμενος ο Κρας.

"Μπράβο Κρας!" απάντησε το Πνεύμα του Μάγου. "Τα κατάφερες περίφημα ως εδώ."

"Σ' ευχαριστώ μεγάλε, μα… τι ακριβώς συνέβη μ' εσένα;"

"Όπως ήδη γνωρίζεις, οι δυνάμεις μου δεν είναι και τόσο μεγάλες. Αν κινδυνεύσεις, μπορώ να σε σώσω απο ένα χτύπημα, όμως ως αποτέλεσμα, θα εξαφανιστώ για λίγο. Γι' αυτό, χρησιμοποίησα αυτά τα κουτιά, ώστε να μπορέσεις να με ξαναβρείς πιό γρήγορα, αν χωριστούμε." ο Κρας βρήκε λίγο περίπλοκες αυτές τις οδηγίες, αλλά το πήρε το βασικό μήνυμα: μαγεμένο κουτί με μάσκα = Άκου-Άκου. "Έλα Κρας, η Μεγάλη Πύλη δεν είναι μακριά." συνέχισε η μάσκα, δείχνοντας το φρούριο στον ορίζοντα.

Έτσι συνέχισαν μαζί, με τον Κρας να χαζεύει χαλαρός, μέχρι που σταμάτησε τσατισμένος, για άλλη μιά φορά. Μπροστά του υπήρχαν δύο πέτρες που κυλούσαν, παραπέρα ήταν μερικά κουνάβια και πιό πίσω. ένα σαρκοφάγο φυτό. "Αμάν! Πως θα τα ξεπεράσουμε όλα αυτά μαζί;" απόρησε το μπάντικουτ, αλλά ο Άκου-Άκου του είπε απλώς να βάλει το μυαλό του να δουλέψει. "Εύκολο το' χεις;" έκανε, αλλά προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί. Μπορούσαν να περάσουν τις πέτρες, αλλά το φυτό και τα κουνάβια μαζί, θα ήταν πρόβλημα. Εκτός... εκτός, αν το ένα απασχολούσε τ' άλλο...

Ο Κρας πέρασε εύκολα ανάμεσα απ' τις πέτρες και μόλις έφτασε στην άλλη μεριά, τα κουνάβια τον αγριοκοίταξαν. "Γειά σας παιδιά!" τα χαιρέτησε αυτός, σαν να ήταν παλιοί φίλοι. "Τι γίνεται; Βλέπω, δεν σας ενοχλεί που ένα αγριόχορτο έχει φράξει την είσοδο της φωλιάς σας όσο λείπατε." αυτά κοίταξαν πίσω τους και πράγματι, μπροστά στην τρύπα τους, ήταν ένα φυτό. Ανεπίτρεπτο! Αμέσως έτρεξαν εκεί, γρυλίζοντας απειλητικά και κουνώντας θυμωμένα τις ουρές τους.. Το φυτό χάρηκε όταν είδε το φαΐ να έρχεται μόνο του, όταν όμως πρόσεξε πόσο πολύ ήταν και πόσο άγριες διαθέσεις είχε, κρύφτηκε αμέσως, αφήνοντας το δρόμο ελεύθερο. Τα κουνάβια μπήκαν μέσα στο σπίτι τους κι ο Κρας κατάφερε επιτέλους να περάσει. "Ευχαριστώ παιδιά!" φώναξε γελώντας, με τον Άκου-Άκου στο πλάι του.

* * *

Όταν νύχτωσε, είχαν διανύσει ένα μεγάλο μέρος της ζούγκλας. Ήταν πιά καιρός για μία στάση. Ο Άκου-Άκου έδειξε στον Κρας ένα ωραίο κι ασφαλές μέρος για ξεκούραση, πίσω απο κάτι θάμνους και του μίλησε για τους ιθαγενείς του νησιού. Τα διάφορα πέτρινα ομοιώματα που συνάντησαν στο δρόμο τους, καθώς και οι πέτρες που κυλούσαν ήταν δική τους δουλειά και μαζί με το φρούριο, βρίσκονταν εκεί για να προστατεύσουν την περιοχή τους απο τους εχθρούς. Σίγουρα, πέρα απ' το φρούριο, τους περίμεναν ακόμη περισσότερες παγίδες, αλλά ο Κρας δεν τις σκεφτόταν καν. Το μυαλό του ταξίδευε αλλού...

* * *

Στο Κάστρο Κόρτεξ, δύο ρομπότ του εργαστηρίου, έριξαν την Τώουνα σ' ένα σκοτεινό κελί, ενώ πίσω τους φάνηκε ο Μπρίο, που κλείδωσε τη σιδερένια πόρτα. "Ώστε φοβάσαι, ε;" ρώτησε, παρατηρώντας τη φοβισμένη έκφραση της, με το φανάρι που κρατούσε. "Τ-τ-τώρα που ο δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ κατάλαβε τι είσαι, αυτή είναι μόνο η αρχή!" εκείνη τον κοίταξε θυμωμένα, πίσω απ' τα κάγκελα. "Σου εύχομαι καληνύχτα και καλή διαμονή!" συμπλήρωσε γελώντας ο κακός επιστήμονας κι επέστρεψε στο εργαστήριο, για περισσότερα πειράματα. Μόλις έμεινε μόνη στο σκοτάδι, με μοναδική συντροφιά τους κεραυνούς που έπεφταν, η Τώουνα σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα κλαίγοντας, μέχρι που αποκοιμήθηκε.

* * *

"Τώρα είμαστε πολύ κοντά στο χωριό μου." άρχισε να λέει ο Άκου-Άκου "Σύντομα πλησιάζει η Μεγάλη Γιορτή του Συγχρονισμού. Όλοι θα είναι απασχολημένοι, αλλά και πάλι, καλύτερα να μην κάνουμε αισθητή την παρουσία μας. Οι άνθρωποι μου έχουν πάρει με κακό μάτι τους... μεταλλαγμένους."

"Καταλαβαίνω..." έκανε λυπημένα ο Κρας, χωρίς να πάρει τα μάτια του απ' το έδαφος. Η σοφή μάσκα κατάλαβε οτι κάτι τον απασχολούσε. Είχε ήδη τις δικές του ανησυχίες κι επιπλέον, το να τον θεωρούν τέρας δεν τον βοηθούσε ιδιαίτερα. Όταν τον ρώτησε τι του συνέβαινε, ο Κρας γύρισε και τον κοίταξε, σαν να τον ξάφνιασε το ενδιαφέρον του. "Να, σκεφτόμουν την Τώουνα..."

"Εννοείς τη φίλη σου, στο κρησφύγετο του Κόρτεξ, σωστά;" Ο Κρας κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του. "Πρέπει να νοιάζεσαι πολύ γι' αυτήν."

"Είναι η μόνη που έχω στον κόσμο και δεν έχω ιδέα τι της συνέβη, από τη στιγμή που έφυγα…"

Ο Άκου-Άκου κατάλαβε την αγωνία του κι αποφάσισε να διαθέσει μερικές απ' τις δυνάμεις του, για να του φτιάξει το κέφι. "Ξέρεις, παιδί μου, μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω να επικοινωνήσεις με την Τώουνα."

"Αλήθεια!;" φώναξε ο Κρας και πετάχτηκε όρθιος.

"Και βέβαια!" απάντησε ο Άκου-Άκου, κάνοντας τον να ενθουσιαστεί πιό πολύ. "Μπορώ να σας φέρω σ' επαφή, στον κόσμο των ονείρων. Αλλά πρέπει να είσαι πολύ προσεκτικός."

"Εντάξει, εντάξει! Τι πρέπει να κάνω;"

"Να κοιμηθείς."

"Τέλεια, το μόνο εύκολο!" Ο Άκου-Άκου έκλεισε τα μάτια του και συγκέντρωσε τις δυνάμεις του. Ο Κρας κοιτούσε περίεργα, καθώς το Πνεύμα του Μάγου είπε μερικά λόγια και μπροστά του εμφανίστηκε ένας ανεμοστρόβιλος απο φως. Μόλις τελείωσε, ενθάρρυνε τον Κρας να πλησιάσει το φως κι έτσι έκανε.

* * *

Μόλις τον πήρε ο ύπνος, μεταφέρθηκε σ' ένα ονειρικό μέρος: βρέθηκε κάτω απ' τον γαλάζιο ουρανό, ενώ γύρω του υπήρχαν πανύψηλα, καταπράσινα δέντρα. Ο Κρας πέρασε προσεκτικά απο το ένα δέντρο στο άλλο, ώσπου είδε την Τώουνα απο μακριά. Έτρεξε κοντά της και πήρε τα χέρια της στα δικά του. "Κρας, εσύ είσαι; Μα πως γίνεται; Έχεις χαθεί. Όλα έχουν χαθεί!" του είπε, έτοιμη να βάλει τα κλάματα.

"Τίποτα δε χάθηκε." της είπε καθησυχαστικά. "Πίστεψε με, είμαι καλά κι έρχομαι να σε βρω. Βρήκα ένα πνεύμα που θέλει να με βοηθήσει να σταματήσω τον Κόρτεξ. Χάρη σ' αυτόν, θα μπορούμε να βρισκόμαστε στα όνειρα μας. Κάνε κουράγιο κι όλα θα πάνε καλά!" πρόλαβε να της πει, όταν εμφανίστηκε ξανά το φως και τους χώρισε.

* * *

Η Τώουνα άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια της και κατάλαβε οτι βρισκόταν ακόμη στο κελί. Σηκώθηκε ανήσυχη και πήγε προς το παράθυρο. Η καταιγίδα δεν είχε σταματήσει. _Πάλι ονειρευόμουν_ , σκέφτηκε. Κι όμως, κάτι μέσα της, τής έλεγε οτι αυτό που είδε, δεν ήταν απλώς ένα όνειρο. "Κρας, αν είσαι κάπου εκεί έξω, σε παρακαλώ, έλα να με σώσεις..." ψιθύρισε, κοιτάζοντας τον σκούρο γκρίζο ουρανό.

* * *

Όταν ο Κρας ξύπνησε, ήταν νωρίς το πρωί και είχε συννεφιά. Δεν είχε προλάβει να μιλήσει πολύ με την Τώουνα, μα τουλάχιστον ήξερε πως ήταν καλά. "Έι, Άκου-Άκου, οι δυνάμεις σου είναι απίστευτες!" φώναξε, χωρίς να λάβει απάντηση. "Άκου-Άκου; Μα που πήγες;" και πάλι κανείς δεν απάντησε κι ο Κρας υπέθεσε οτι ο προστάτης του είχε εξαντληθεί απο την προσπάθεια του, να τον μεταφέρει στον κόσμο των ονείρων κι εξαφανίστηκε. Επομένως, αυτό που έπρεπε να κάνει τώρα, ήταν να βρει ένα μαγεμένο κουτί. Αφού έφαγε μερικά μήλα για πρωινό, βγήκε απο τους θάμνους και μόνο τότε διαπίστωσε οτι το φρούριο ήταν ακριβώς μπροστά του. Ο Άκου-Άκου είχε πει, πως έπρεπε να περάσουν αυτό το πράγμα κι έτσι ο Κρας βάλθηκε να σκαρφαλώνει.

Τα "σύστημα ασφαλείας" που συνάντησε, αποτελούνταν απο μερικές αγκαθωτές κολώνες, που κόντεψαν να τον σουβλίσουν, αλλά ήταν σβέλτος και υπολογίζοντας σωστά, κατάφερε να τις περάσει. Μιάς και ήταν τόσο νωρίς, οι περισσότεροι φρουροί δεν ήταν στα πόστα τους. Μόνο ένας, με μιά πορτοκαλί ασπίδα, που γυάλιζε σαν καθρέφτης, στεκόταν σε ένα ύψωμα. Ακούγοντας κάποιον να έρχεται, προέταξε την ασπίδα του και πήγε βιαστικά προς το μέρος του ήχου. Κατάφερε να σπρώξει πίσω τον Κρας, χωρίς ωστόσο, να τον δει. Το μπάντικουτ έτρεξε πιό γρήγορα και πέρασε πάνω απο την ασπίδα, αφήνοντας τον άνθρωπο να κοιτάει αμήχανα γύρω του και ν' αναρωτιέται τι τον χτύπησε. Ο Κρας συνέχισε να κινείται σαν ακροβάτης, μέχρι που ανέβηκε στην κορυφή του φρουρίου. Με τα πολλά, κατάφερε να φτάσει στην άλλη μεριά και κρύφτηκε κάτω απο ένα υπόστεγο, μπροστά απο ένα ξέφωτο.

Σφυρίζοντας αδιάφορα, πέρασε το υπόστεγο και βγήκε στο ξέφωτο. Ύστερα απο μερικά βήματα, άκουσε κάτι να τσουλάει και κοίταξε πίσω του. Στη στιγμή το σφύριγμα του κόπηκε, καθώς έντρομος συνειδητοποίησε οτι πάνω απ' το υπόστεγο έστεκε ένας τεράστιος στρογγυλός βράχος, ο οποίος είχε μετατοπιστεί και τώρα κυλούσε απειλητικά κατά πάνω του. Ο Κρας τσίριξε κι άρχισε να τρέχει όσο πιό γρήγορα μπορούσε, χωρίς να λογαριάζει που πήγαινε. Ευτυχώς, στην αρχή, ο δρόμος ήταν κατηφορικός, αλλά πιό κάτω, ήταν τοποθετημένα ένα σωρό εμπόδια: τρύπες, χαμηλοί ξύλινοι φράχτες και σανίδες καρφωμένες πάνω σε παλούκια, ο,τι πρέπει για να σκοντάψει κανείς. Λίγο να καθυστερούσε ο Κρας και ο βράχος θα τον έκανε πίτα! "ΑΑΑ! Γιατί δεν μου είπε κανείς οτι θα είχε και αγώνα μετ' εμποδίων!;" φώναξε μόνος του, καθώς έτρεχε.

Κατάφερε να τα προσπεράσει όλα, μα σύντομα λαχάνιασε κι η απόσταση ανάμεσ σ' αυτόν και στον βράχο άρχισε να μειώνεται. Τώρα η πέτρα βρισκόταν ακριβώς πίσω του και η πελώρια σκιά της κάλυπτε το μπάντικουτ, αλλά τότε πρόλαβε να δει ένα πολύ μεγάλο κενό στο έδαφος κι απέναντι του την είσοδο μιάς σπηλιάς. Δίχως να χάσει καιρό, έβαλε όλη του τη δύναμη κι έκανε ένα άλμα, που οδήγησε τον ίδιο σε ασφαλές μέρος και την πέτρα στο κενό. Ο Κρας έμεινε αρκετή ώρα στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς, μέχρι να συνέλθει. Έπειτα, αφού γύρισε στο κενό κι έβγαλε κοροϊδευτικά τη γλώσσα στη χαζή πέτρα, που νόμιζε οτι θα τον λιώσει, περπάτησε ίσια μπροστά.

Μέσα στη σπηλιά, αντηχούσε κελάηδημα πουλιών και τρεχούμενο νερό. Σταμάτησε ν' ακούσει τον όμορφο ήχο, αλλά σε λίγο βγήκε απ' τη σπηλιά κι ανακάλυψε ένα ποταμάκι. Το ποταμάκι αυτό πήγαζε απο έναν βράχο, σε σχήμα νεκροκεφαλής, επάνω στο βουνό. Στην προσπάθεια του να βρει ένα κουτί του Άκου-Άκου, ο Κρας ανέβηκε σ' έναν κορμό δέντρου, μέσα στο νερό κι ακολούθησε το ρέμα προς τα πάνω, πατώντας πάνω σε νούφαρα, φύλλα κι άλλους κορμούς.

* * *

Ο ήλιος είχε φτάσει στη μέση του ουρανού κι ο Κρας είχε βαρεθεί λίγο να ψάχνει. Τότε διέκρινε, στην απέναντι όχθη, μία μεγάλη ξύλινη καλύβα. Αποφάσισε να μπει μέσα και να ψάξει κι εκεί. Για κακή του τύχη, αυτή ήταν η καλύβα του Πάπου-Πάπου του φυλάρχου. Τρύπωσε μέσα, χωρίς να ξέρει τι τον περίμενε. Στην αρχή, άκουσε κάποιον να ροχαλίζει βαριά κι ύστερα είδε έναν μεγαλόσωμο, ερυθρόδερμο άντρα να τον αγριοκοιτάζει. "Χι χι, γειά!" πρόλαβε να κάνει ο Κρας, με τ' αυτιά του πεσμένα και κρύο ιδρώτα να τον λούζει, προτού ο άντρας αρχίσει να ρίχνει κατά πάνω του το ραβδί του, θυμωμένος.


	5. Φασαρίες στο Χωριό των Ιθαγενών

**A/N: Να 'μαστε και πάλι στην ιστοριούλα μας και σε ένα ακόμη αγαπημένο μου κεφάλαιο! Ενώ έγραφα τη σκηνή της μάχης του Κρας με τον Πάπου-Πάπου, δεν μπορούσα να βγάλω απ' το μυαλό μου τη μουσική "A Huge Free-For-All", απο τα Πόκεμον, γι' αυτό σας προτείνω να την ακούσετε κι εσείς, διαβάζοντας την εν λόγω σκηνή, για μιά πιό διασκεδαστική εμπειρία.  
**

 **Επίσης, αν είστε fans του Crash Bandicoot, σας προτείνω να παρακολουθήσετε την ολοκαίνουρια έκδοση του "Crash Out!", απο τον χρήστη Sir Isaac, στο YouTube. Θα γελάσετε στα σίγουρα! Τέλος, ευχαριστώ θερμά τον Sharks Potter, για τις θαυμάσιες κριτικές του και το ενδιαφέρον του γι' αυτό το fanfic. Αυτά απο μένα, προς το παρόν. Πίσω στο "Κρας Μπάντικουτ"!  
**

 ***CM***

 **Κεφάλαιο 4: Φασαρίες στο Χωριό των Ιθαγενών  
**

Σε πολλές κοινωνίες, το μόνο που μετράει, για να είναι κανείς αρχηγός, είναι η σωματική υπεροχή. Το αν είναι καλός ή κακός, δίκαιος ή άδικος, χαζός ή έξυπνος, δεν παίζει και τόσο μεγάλο ρόλο. Ο Πάπου-Πάπου ήταν ο πιό ψηλός, ο πιό χοντρός κι ο πιό δυνατός της φυλής. Ήταν φυσικό να είναι ο φύλαρχος! Η περικεφαλαία του, διακοσμημένη με μπλε φτερά και το ραβδί του, με τη νεκροκεφαλή, ήταν τα σύμβολα της εξουσίας του. Επίσης ζούσε στη μεγαλύτερη καλύβα, στην άκρη του χωριού και μέσα σ' αυτήν είχε κι έναν δικό του θρόνο, στον οποίο συνήθιζε να παίρνει τον μεσημεριανό του υπνάκο.

Έτσι έκανε κι εκείνο το μεσημέρι, όταν ο Κρας έκανε τη μοιραία κίνηση να μπει στην καλύβα του. Κάπου εδώ, αξίζει να σημειωθεί, οτι ο Πάπου-Πάπου δεν ήθελε και πολύ για να τα πάρει στο κρανίο. Δεν είχε σημασία, λοιπόν, ποιός, ή τι ήταν αυτό που τον ξύπνησε. Έπρεπε να τιμωρηθεί που του χάλασε την ησυχία! Στη στιγμή, ο μεγαλόσωμος άντρας άρπαξε το ραβδί του κι άρχισε να το περιστρέφει βίαια γύρω απ' τον εαυτό του, για να χτυπήσει τον εισβολέα.

Πριν το καταλάβει, ο Κρας βάλθηκε να χοροπηδάει, σαν να έπαιζε σχοινάκι, στην προσπάθεια του ν' αποφύγει το ραβδί. "Μισό λεπτό...!" άρχισε να εξηγεί, αποφεύγοντας το μιά φορά "Εγώ..." συνέχισε, αποφεύγοντας το και δεύτερη "Εγώ απλώς..." στην τρίτη, όμως δεν φάνηκε τόσο τυχερός, αφού έφαγε μιά τρικλοποδιά και χτύπησε με το κεφάλι του στον τοίχο. "...έφευγα." κατάφερε να πει, καθώς χύθηκε στο πάτωμα, σε αργή κίνηση."Μήπως να παίζαμε κανένα πιό ήσυχο παιχνίδι;" ρώτησε μισοζαλισμένος, αλλά ο άνθρωπος δεν έπαιρνε απο λόγια. Με το που ο Κρας στάθηκε στα πόδια του, ετοιμάστηκε να τον βαρέσει ξανά.

Τότε ο Κρας κατάλαβε οτι δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή: έπρεπε να παλέψει. Βέβαιος οτι θα του δείξει πως είχε κι αυτός αντίστοιχη δύναμη, πήρε θέση μάχης και στριφογύρισε προς το μέρος του. Όμως, με το που άγγιξε τον αντίπαλο του, η έκφραση σιγουριάς του, άλλαξε απότομα σε μιά πολύ ξαφνιασμένη φάτσα. Όχι απλώς το στριφογύρισμα δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα, αλλά η μεγάλη κοιλιά του Πάπου-Πάπου λειτούργησε σαν ελατήριο και τον πέταξε πίσω. Ο Κρας έπαθε πλάκα, βλέποντας οτι το μοναδικό κόλπο που ήξερε, δεν έκανε τίποτα.

"Ω-ω! Σκούρα τα πράγματα!" μονολόγησε καθώς ο Πάπου-Πάπου συνέχισε να περιστρέφει το ραβδί του, μόνο που σε λίγο άλλαξε τακτική και το έριξε κατ' ευθείαν πάνω του. Ο Κρας πήρε τέτοια τρομάρα, που τινάχτηκε στον αέρα και προσγειώθηκε τυχαία στην πλάτη του Πάπου-Πάπου. Ο φύλαρχος έβγαλε μιά κραυγή πόνου. Το μικρό τέρας ήταν ύπουλο, σαν τα προηγούμενα, αλλά δεν θα το άφηνε να πειράξει το λαό του! Στρέφοντας το βλέμμα του ψηλά, μουρμούρισε μιά προσευχή στη γλώσσα του, ζητώντας περισσότερη δύναμη για να νικήσει το κακό. Θυμωμένος, έπιασε ξανά το ραβδί, αλλά αυτή τη φορά ήταν πολύ γρηγορότερος. Ο Κρας προσπάθησε ξανά ν' αποφύγει τ' όπλο, που μόνο στόχο είχε να τον κοπανήσει σαν μύγα. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά και οι δύο είχαν κουραστεί και ο Πάπου-Πάπου έσκυψε πάνω στο όπλο του, για να πάρει δυνάμεις.

Τότε ο Κρας επιχείρησε να κάνει την ίδια κίνηση για δεύτερη φορά, αλλά μόλις βρέθηκε στην πλάτη του, ο Πάπου-Πάπου χτύπησε τα πόδια του στο έδαφος, με τόση δύναμη, που νόμιζε κανείς οτι γινόταν σεισμός. Φυσικά, ο Κρας έχασε την ισορροπία του κι έπεσε στο πάτωμα, μπροστά στον φύλαρχο. Ο Πάπου-Πάπου βαριανάσαινε απο το ζόρι του, καθώς σήκωσε το ραβδίτου κι ετοιμάστηκε να αποτελειώσει το μεταλλαγμένο τέρας. Οι κινήσεις του ήταν αργές και ο Κρας πρόλαβε να κατρακυλήσει, ακριβώς τη στιγμή που το ραβδί χτύπησε το έδαφος. Με γοργές κινήσεις, γλίστρησε κάτω απ' τον αντίπαλο του και σκαρφάλωσε στο θρόνο του. Ο Πάπου-Πάπου ήταν τόσο αποροφημένος, που ούτε που πρόσεξε αυτή την κίνηση. Βλέποντας οτι ο Κρας είχε εξαφανιστεί, απόρησε κι άρχισε να τον ψάχνει με τα μάτια του. Αλλά αυτός, που βρισκόταν ακριβώς πίσω του, βρήκε την τέλεια ευκαιρία και πήδησε πάνω στο κεφάλι του, κάνοντας τον να πέσει ξερός. Μετά απο λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ο Κρας ζητοκραύγασε κι έπειτα βιάστηκε να φύγει απ' την καλύβα, πριν συνέλθει ο Πάπου-Πάπου και τον πάρει στο κυνήγι...

* * *

Έτρεξε σαν σίφουνας, μέχρι που βρέθηκε ξανά στη ζούγκλα. Εκεί σταμάτησε και σκούπισε τον ιδρώτα του. Οι ήχοι των ελεφάντων, των μαϊμούδων και των άλλων άγριων ζώων, τον έκαναν να νιώθει πως βρισκόταν στο φυσικό του περιβάλλον. Την ήρεμη αυτή ατμόσφαιρα διέκοψε μία διαπεραστική στριγκλιά. Ξαφνιασμένος, ο Κρας ακολούθησε τον ήχο και σε λίγο αντίκρισε ένα παράξενο θέαμα: μία ομάδα κοντοπίθαρων ιθαγενών πάλευε να αιχμαλωτίσει ένα αγριογούρουνο, το οποίο διαμαρτυρόταν για τη συμπεριφορά τους. Κρυμμένος πίσω απο ένα δέντρο, ο Κρας παρακολουθούσε χασκογελώντας τις αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες τους, να το δέσουν, μιάς και συνεχώς κατέληγαν να δένουν ο ένας τον άλλο και να μαλώνουν στην ακαταλαβίστικη γλώσα τους. Μα στο τέλος, κατάφεραν να το πιάσουν και να τ' οδηγήσουν στο χωριό τους. Ο Κρας, γεμάτος αγωνία και περιέργεια, τους ακολούθησε, χωρίς να τον πάρουν χαμπάρι.

* * *

Ο ήλιος βυθιζόταν αργά στα μολυσμένα νερά που περιέβαλαν το τρίτο νησί. Οι τελευταίες μικρές ακτίνες του, έμπαιναν απο το μεγάλο παράθυρο ενός σκοτεινού δωματίου κι έκαναν τα διαφανή, κυλινδρικά γυαλιά ν' αστράφτουν. Με μιά πιό προσεκτική ματιά, καταλάβαινε κανείς, οτι αυτά τα γυαλιά, ήταν στην πραγματικότητα σωλήνες και φιάλες. Πολλοί σωλήνες, που διακλαδώνονταν, δημιουργώντας αλλόκοτα σχήματα κι αμέτρητες φιάλες με χημικές ουσίες κάθε χρώματος, που έβγαζαν μπουρμπουλήθρες. Ανάμεσα σε όλα αυτά τα πράγματα, ο Μπρίο μονολογούσε, καθώς άδειαζε με προσοχή τα μείγματα του, απο το ένα μπουκάλι στο άλλο. "Για να δούμε... μιά μικρή δόση προπανοτριόλης... και μερικές σταγόνες απο νιτρικό οξύ... και είναι έτοιμο!"

Μέσα στην απομόνωση του προσωπικού του εργαστηρίου, μπορούσε να κάνει τα μυστικά του πειράματα, μακριά απο τον μεγαλομανή μέντορα του. "Σίγουρα π-π-πολύ πιό ισχυρό απο τον κοινό δυναμίτη. Είμαι ο μεγαλύτερος χημικός στον κόσμο!" σχολίασε, τοποθετώντας το ολοκληρομένο πράσινο μείγμα σ' ένα τραπέζι, πλάι σ' ένα μπουκάλι μ' ένα μυστηριώδες κόκκινο υγρό. "Α, ναι!" αναφώνησε ο κακός επιστήμονας, κοιτάζοντας το "Μεταλλαξιογώνο! Μ' αυτό θα κάνω την τύχη μου! Μόνο ένας... _εθελοντής_ χρειάζεται και θα είναι τέλειο! Το μεγαλύτερο μου επίτευγμα, μετά την Εξελικτική Ακτίνα." άξαφνα, γύρισε την πλάτη του στο τραπέζι, πολύ εκνευρισμένος "Αυτός ο βλαξ ο Κόρτεξ δεν είναι σε θέση να εκτιμήσει τη λαμπρότητα της ευφυίας μου... αλλά θα του δείξω εγώ τι-"

"Μπρίο!"

"Ωχ!" και μόνο στο άκουσμα, ο Μπρίο έπαθε τέτοια ταραχή, που έσπρωξε κατά λάθος μία φιάλη, η οποία έπεσε στο πάτωμα κι έσπασε μ' έναν κρότο, ενώ το άσπρο περιεχόμενο της άρχισε ν' αφρίζει.

"Που στο καλό είσαι!;"

"Μ-μ-μάλιστα δόκτωρ Κόρτεξ;" αποκρίθηκε, πασχίζοντας να σκουπίσει το πάτωμα, με τρεμάμενα χέρια.

"'Ελα εδώ αμέσως! Η ανάλυση δεν θα γίνει απο μόνη της!" μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ο μεγαλύτερος χημικός στον κόσμο έγινε βρεγμένη γάτα κι έτρεξε στο κεντρικό εργαστήριο.

* * *

Εκεί, άρχισε να παρατηρεί τον γενετικό κώδικα του επόμενου πλάσματος, που προοριζόταν για μετάλλαξη, ενώ ο Κόρτεξ, ο οποίος βρισκόταν στην απέναντι μεριά του δωματίου, προσπαθούσε να επιδιορθώσει το Βόρτεξ του, βυθισμένος σε σκέψεις.

Παράλληλα, η Τώουνα στεκόταν ανήσυχη στη μπροστινή γωνία του κελιού της, περιμένοντας μιά οποιαδήποτε κίνηση. Με το που άκουσε βήματα, κατάλαβε πως τα εργαστηριακά ρομπότ ερχόντουσαν για εκείνη κι ξάπλωσε στο έδαφος, κάνοντας την πεθαμένη. Πράγματι, σε λίγο δύο ρομπότ σταμάτησαν μπροστά στο κελί, όμως αντιλήφθηκαν οτι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Αφού αντάλλαξαν ανέκφραστες ματιές, με τα χοντρά γυαλιά τους, το πρώτο ξεκλείδωσε την καγκελένια πόρτα, ενώ το δεύτερο μπήκε μέσα, να δει τι συνέβαινε με το αντικείμενο του πειράματος.

Η Τώουνα, που είχε σχέδιο έμεινε τελείως ακίνητη, ώσπου το δεύτερο ρομπότ τη μετέφερε, έξω απ' το κελί. "Είσαι πολύ ευγενικός, ομορφούλη..." είπε ξαφνικά, ανοίγοντας τα μάτια της "...αλλά μπορώ να συνεχίσω και μόνη μου!" συνέχισε δίνοντας του μιά κλωτσιά, που θύμιζε πιρουέττα και το έριξε μέσα στο κελί.

Το πρώτο ρομπότ, με τα κλειδιά, στράφηκε αμέσως προς το μέρος της. "Συγγνώμη αγόρια, αλλά απόψε έχω διάθεση για χορό!" έκανε η Τώουνα, παίρνοντας πόζα βασίλισσα της ντίσκο κι αμέσως μετά έπιασε το πρώτο ρομπότ κι άρχισε να το γυρίζει γύρω-γύρω, σαν να χορεύανε, μέχρι που αυτό ζαλίστηκε και μπόρεσε να του πάρει τα κλειδιά απ' το χέρι. Έπειτα, το έστειλε να κάνει παρέα στο δεύτερο, με τον ίδιο τρόπο και τους κλείδωσε, φεύγοντας. Αυτά, αφού έσπρωξαν εναλλάξ την πόρτα, με μηχανικές κινήσεις και δεν είδαν αποτέλεσμα, έθεσαν σε λειτουργία τις σειρήνες στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού τους, οι οποίες ήχησαν στο εργαστήριο.

"Μα τι;" αναρωτήθηκε ο Κόρτεξ και κοίταξε τη μεγάλη οθόνη του κυκλώματος παρακολούθησης. "Τους ξέφυγε!" φώναξε, κάνοντας τον Μπρίο να ταραχθεί και πάλι. Κατ' όπιν έδωσε εντολή απο τον ασύρματο "Παρατήστε ο,τι κάνετε κι έλατε στο κάστρο! Άκρως επίγουσα κατάσταση!"

"Στις διαταγές σας, δόκτωρ!" ακούστηκε η φωνή του Πίνστραϊπ, απο την άλλη άκρη του ακουστικού.

* * *

"Πω πω!" αναφώνησε ο Κρας, κοιτώντας το χωριό γύρω του: αποτελούνταν απο πολλές μικρές ξύλινες καλύβες με στέγες απο καλάμια. Σε διάφορα σημεία, υπήρχαν αγκαθωτές πολύχρωμες κολώνες, ενώ αλλού δέσποζαν πέτρες με χαραγμένα πρόσωπα και ζωγραφιστούς ήλιους. Οι χωρικοί ήταν όλοι μικροκαμμωμένοι, σε σχέση με τον αρχηγό τους, περίπου ίσοι με τον Κρας. Καθώς τους παρατηρούσε, το μάτι του έπεσε σε τρεις ηλικιωμένες γυναίκες που έπλεκαν καλάθια απο ξερά χόρτα. Δίπλα τους, σ' έναν ξύλινο τοίχο με καρφιά, κρέμονταν ήδη τα τελειωμένα καλάθια, που χρησιμοποιούνταν για τη μεταφορά φρούτων. Ο Κρας ένιωσε το στομάχι του να γουργουρίζει, βλέποντας το καλάθι με τα μήλα που κουβαλούσε μιά κοπέλα, αλλά δεν είχε χρόνο για σνακ τώρα.

Με δυσκολία μπόρεσε να κοιτάξει αλλού και είδε έναν χωρικό, που ζωγράφιζε. Όπως έδειχνε, προσπαθούσε να κάνει άλλον έναν ήλιο, μα δεν τον πέτυχε και πολύ καλά. Παραπέρα, ένας παππούς βοηθούσε τον εγγονό του να φτιάξει ένα τίμπανο. Μόλις τ' ολοκλήρωσε, άρχισε να παίζει χαρούμενος έναν ξεσηκωτικό ρυθμό. Ταυτόχρονα, ένα αγόρι και δύο κορίτσια έπαιζαν ανέμελα κυνηγητό. Καθώς έτρεχαν γελώντας, πέρασαν ανάμεσα απο μία ομάδα ανδρών και γυναικών, που έκαναν πρόβα σε έναν παραδοσιακό χορό της φυλής τους. Ελάχιστοι ήταν αυτοί που απλά περιφέρονταν δίχως σκοπό, αλλά ακούγοντας το τίμπανο, άρχιζαν να σφυρίζουν στον ίδιο ρυθμό. Όλοι τους ήταν απασχολημένοι και προετοιμάζονταν για κάτι πολύ σημαντικό.

Αυτοί που είχαν πιάσει το αγριογούρουνο, το είχαν παρατήσει κάτω απο ένα υπόστεγο κι είχαν πάει να βρουν τους άλλους, καμαρωτοί σαν ήρωες, για το κατόρθωμα τους. Αν έκρινε κανείς απο τις τρεις μεγάλες σούβλες που είχαν στηθεί καταμεσής του δρόμου, το αγριογούρουνο θα είχε σύντομα μπελάδες.

Ο Κρας δεν μπορούσε να το επιτρέψει αυτό! Με αργές, προσεκτικές κινήσεις, βγήκε απ' την κρυψώνα του και πλησίασε το άγριο ζώο, για να το ελευθερώσει, πράγμα δύσκολο, γιατί ήταν σφιχτά δεμένο κι εξαντλημένο. "Μην ανησυχείς, γουρουνάκι μου. Κάτι θα σκεφτώ..." του είπε κι έκανε λίγο πίσω για να δει τι θα κάνει. Τότε, του ήρθε ένα δραστικό σχέδιο και χωρίς να το καλοσκεφτεί, το έβαλε αμέσως σε εφαρμογή: ανοιγόκλεισε πονηρά τα μάτια του και πήδησε στη ράχη του αγριογούρουνου! Αυτό πήρε τέτοια τρομάρα που έδωσε μιά κι έκοψε τα σχοινιά του. Έπειτα, στριγκλίζοντας δυνατά, άρχισε να τρέχει, σαν μανιασμένο, με τον Κρας να το καβαλάει, λες κι ήταν καουμπόης!

Οι ιθαγενείς τα 'χασαν όταν είδαν τι έγινε. Μερικοί απ' τους πιό γενναίους πήραν τις ασπίδες τους κι έτρεξαν να μπλοκάρουν το δρόμο, αλλά ο Κρας κατεύθυνε το αγριογούρουνο, ώστε να τους αποφύγει. Ύστερα προσπέρασε τις αγκαθωτές κολώνες και μπήκε κατά λάθος σε μιά καλύβα, στην οποία μιά γυναίκα μάζευε τα φρεσκοπλυμμένα ρούχα της, τα οποία σκορπίστηκαν κάτω κι έπρεπε να τα ξαναπλύνει πόλι απ' την αρχή.

"Συγγνώμη!" της φώναξε φευγαλέα ο Κρας, καθώς μπήκε σε μιά δεύτερη καλύβα, στην οποία το αγριογούρουνο άνοιξε δύο τεράστιες τρύπες με το μπες-βγες. Ο γέρος που ήταν μέσα, άρχισε να χτυπιέται απ' το κακό του, μα ο Κρας του φώναξε: "Δες το απ' την καλή! Τώρα έγινε διαμπερές!" δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τα λόγια του, όταν μπήκε και σε μιά τρίτη καλύβα. Εκεί μέσα, επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία, καθώς μερικά παιδάκια, έφτιαχναν ένα ξύλινο άγαλμα, με την επίβλεψη του δασκάλου τους. Μόλις εισέβαλε το αγριογούρουνο κι έκανε κομμάτια το άγαλμα, όλα τα παιδάκια άρχισαν να τσιρίζουν και να τρέχουν απο 'δώ κι απο 'κεί, ενώ ο δάσκαλος προσπαθούσε να τα ηρεμήσει. Όλα, εκτός απο ένα κοριτσάκι με πλεξουδάκια που χτυπούσε παλαμάκια και γέλαγε ενθουσιασμένο με το θέαμα.

"Κατά λάθος! Βάλτε το στο λογαριασμό μου!" φώναξε και πάλι το μπάντικουτ κι οδήγησε το αγριογούρουνο στις σούβλες. Αυτές, σίγουρα δεν θα τις έσπαγε κατά λάθος... "Γιούχου!" έκανε καθώς το άλογο... ε δηλαδή _το αγριογούρουνο_ πήδηξε πάνω απ' τις σούβλες και με μιά δυνατή κλωτσιά τις διέλυσε και τις τρεις.

Κατ' αυτό τον τρόπο, οι δυό τους διέσχισαν και το υπόλοιπο χωριο, προκαλώντας πανικό και ζημιές. Κάποια στιγμή, όταν έφτασαν στη άλλη άκρη, το αγριογούρουνο αποφάσισε οτι ήταν ώρα να πετάξει κάτω τον αναβάτη του και να τρέξει πίσω στη ζούγκλα, όπου κανείς δεν θα ήθελε να το φάει. "Στο καλό γουρουνάκι κι άλλη φορά να προσέχεις!" του φώναξε ο Κρας, ενώ το έβλεπε ν' απομακρύνεται, πεσμένος στο χώμα. Ικανοποιημένος που το είχε σώσει απ' το να γίνει σουβλάκι, ξάπλωσε κι έκλεισε τα μάτια αδιάφορος. Δυστυχώς, άργησε πολύ να του περάσει απ' το μυαλό οτι βρισκόταν ακόμη στο χωριό κι έπρεπε να φύγει αμέσως. Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του, ήταν περικυκλωμένος απο χωρικούς που τον σημάδευαν με τα δόρατα τους. Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει...

* * *

Η Τώουνα εξακολουθούσε να τρέχει μέσα στο κάστρο. Είχε καταφέρει να φτάσει στα κάτω πατώματα, αλλά ήταν κουρασμένη και με τα ρομπότ να περιπολούν τους διαδρόμους κάθε λίγα λεπτά, δεν ήταν εύκολο να περάσει απαρατήρητη. Ακούγοντας τα να πλησιάζουν, βιάστηκε να κρυφτεί.

 _Μα τι μ' έπιασε; Είναι μάταιο_ , σκέφτηκε, καθώς σταμάτησαν κοντά στο σημείο που κρυβόταν κι άρχισαν να βγάζουν ακτίνες απ' τα γυαλιά τους, σαρώνοντας το χώρο. Το γενναίο κι ατίθασο πνεύμα της την είχε εγκαταλείψει και οι κακές σκέψεις την έκαναν να τρέμει. Σίγουρα θα την έπιαναν και θα έβρισκε τον μπελά της. Πως πίστεψε οτι θα ξέφευγε τόσο εύκολα; Για όλα έφταιγε εκείνο το όνειρο! Εκείνο την παρέσειρε σ' αυτή την απερισκεψία! Αλλά και πάλι, αυτά τα λόγια δε σώπαιναν στο μυαλό της: _Πίστεψε με, είμαι καλά κι έρχομαι να σε βρω. Κάνε κουράγιο κι όλα θα πάνε καλά!_ Όχι! Δεν θα ξανάπεφτε θύμα στα πειράματα των κακών επιστημόνων!

Ευτυχώς, τα ρομπότ δεν την εντόπισαν και συνέχισαν την περιπολία τους. Η Τώουνα άφησε μιά ανάσα να της ξεφύγει, όταν βεβαιώθηκε οτι έφυγαν και βγήκε ξανά στον άγνωστο διάδρομο. Ύστερα απο αρκετή περιπλάνηση, βρήκε μία πόρτα. Δυστακτικά, πήγε να την ανοίξει, αλλά μέσα την περίμενε ο Πίνστραϊπ, με το πολυβόλο του στο χέρι.

"Για που το 'βαλες, κούκλα;" ρώτησε, κάνοντας την να πισωπατήσει "Αρκετά τράβηξε η επανάσταση, δε συμφωνείς; Αν σιχαίνομαι κάτι, αυτό είναι να χάνω άσκοπα τον καιρό μου, γι' αυτό έλα με το καλό, capisci;"

Η Τώουνα είχε χάσει τη μιλιά της, μα όχι και το θάρρος της. Τον πλησίασε αρκετά και μόλις αυτός κατέβασε τ' όπλο του, τον έσπρωξε κι έτρεξε στη αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Εκεί τη βρήκε ο Κοάλα Κονγκ και την έπιασε πριν μπορέσει ν' αντιδράσει.

"Άσε με κάτω, αγροίκε!" φώναζε, καθώς πάλευε να του ξεφύγει, αλλά το κοάλα δεν την άφηνε απ' τα χέρια του.

"Σόρρυ, κοριτσάκι, αλλά κι εσύ δεν 'ξηγήθηκες καλά!" της έκανε.

"Μπράβο σου Κονγκ!" φώναξε ο Πίνστραϊπ, όταν ήρθε και είδε τι έγινε. "Τώρα, ας την πάμε πίσω στο εργαστήριο, να τελειώνουμε! Έχω κι ένα εργοστάσιο να διευθύνω!" σχολίασε, κρατώντας το πλευρό του, ενοχλημένος. Καθώς οι τρεις τους κατευθύνονταν προς τον πύργο, γύρισε και είπε στην Τώουνα: "Ε, λοιπόν γλύκα, δεν περίμενα ποτέ οτι θα χαλάσεις τόσο! Τι έγινε; Η πολλή παρέα με τον Κρας σε χάζεψε κι εσένα;" αλλά αυτή τον αγνόησε.

* * *

Μέσα στο εργαστήριο, ο Κόρτεξ περίμενε τον ερχομό τους και βημάτιζε πάνω-κάτω μεσ' τα νεύρα. "Σας παρακαλώ, μη συγχίζεστε! Δεν α-α-αξίζει τον κόπο!" έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Μπρίο, αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερνε ήταν να τον εκνευρίσει πιό πολύ "Μετά απ' αυτό που έκανε, της αξίζει το χειρότερο της προδότρας! Της υποκρίτριας! Που είχε το θράσος να σας αψηφήσει! Δεν πιστεύω να τη σκέφτεστε ακόμη." συνέχισε πιό αυστηρά, αλλά ο Κόρτεξ του έριξε ένα θυμωμένο βλέμμα και τον έκανε να δειλιάσει περισσότερο κι απ' τα πειραματόζωα, που είχαν στα κλουβιά.

Με το που είδε τους τρεις μεταλλαγμένους να μπαίνουν, ο Μπριο άρχισε να τρίβει τα χέρια του, στην ιδέα οτι θα είχε τελικά τον "εθελοντή" που χρειαζόταν. Η Τώουνα ακόμα πάλευε και φώναζε για να την ελευθερώσουν, όμως πάγωσε όταν είδε τον Κόρτεξ. Αυτός πλησίασε και την κοίταξε, για να ευχαριστηθεί με τον φόβο της "Συνεχίζεις να με απογοητεύεις Τώουνα. Κρίμα τα σχέδια που είχα για σένα!"

Σε αντίθεση με την άλλη φορά που την πιάσανε, δεν έμεινε σιωπηλή "Σχέδια που περιλαμβάνουν πειράματα σε μιά μηχανή θανάτου; Όχι, ευχαριστώ!"

"Πως τολμάς-" πήγε να πει ο κακός επιστήμονας, έτοιμος να τη χτυπήσει, μα συγκρατήθηκε και άλλαξε τρόπους "Ας είναι." είπε πιό ήρεμα "Καταλαβαίνω το θυμό σου. Η απώλεια εκείνου του μπάντικουτ, σε συνδιασμό με όλη αυτή την ταλαιπωρία, σου έχει στοιχήσει. Μα φαντάζομαι οτι σύντομα θα το ξεπεράσεις, έτσι δεν είναι;"

Η Τώουνα δεν σταμάτησε να επαναλαμβάνει μέσα της τα λόγια του Κρας. Ήθελε να φωνάξει εκεί. μπροστά σε όλους οτι ζούσε! Οτι της υποσχέθηκε πως θα τη σώσει! Οτι αυτοί οι ανόητοι κάνανε λάθος, αλλά δεν το έκανε."Ναι, έτσι είναι." είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

"Χαίρομαι που τ' ακούω." απάντησε ο Κόρτεξ, χαμογελώντας με ικανοποίηση, καθώς περπατούσε μέσα στο δωμάτιο. "Βλέπεις, τώρα που εκείνος ο αποτυχημένος δεν υπάρχει πιά, τα πράγματα θα πάνε όλο και καλύτερα κι εφ' όσον αποφάσισες να συμορφωθείς, λέω να παραβλέψω τα παραπτώματα σου." συνέχισε, χτυπώντας το δάχτυλο στον Κονγκ, για να την αφήσει.

Τόσο η Τώουνα, όσο κι ο Μπρίο είχαν εκπλαγεί απο τα λόγια του, σε σημείο που κοιτούσαν μπερδεμένοι ο ένας τον άλλο, όμως μόνο εκείνος μίλησε: "Μ-μ-μα δ-δεν μπορείτε να... Και τ-τι θα γίνει με το Κόρτεξ-Βόρτεξ;"

"Θα το κανονίσουμε αυτό αργότερα, παλιέ μου φίλε." απάντησε ο Κόρτεξ με αδιαφορία και στράφηκε ξανά στην Τώουνα "Προς το παρόν, τέρμα τα πειράματα για σένα. Απο εδώ και πέρα, θα μένεις στη Μεγάλη Σάλα." συμπλήρωσε, καθώς έπιασε το πιγούνι της για να την κοιτάξει "Κάποια τόσο όμορφη, όσο εσύ, δεν αξίζει να είναι κρυμμένη σ' ένα σκοτεινό κελί. Κονγκ, συνόδεψε την κυρία."

Κι ενώ ο Μπρίο μουρμούριζε απεγμωσμένα: "Έπρεπε να είχα συνεχίσει να φτιάχνω κοκτέιλ και να τα σερβίρω με αλατισμένα φυστίκια!", ο Κονγκ έφυγε αδιάφορος και η Τώουνα προβληματισμένη. Ήξερε οτι ο Κόρτεξ είχε κάτι κακό στο νου του, μα απ' την άλλη, τ' ωραιότερο μέρος στο κάστρο ήταν καλύτερο απ' τη φυλακή. Αν όντως ο Κρας επέστρεφε, θα τον περίμενε εκεί. Ευτυχώς ο Κόρτεξ δε γνώριζε οτι ήταν ζωντανός. Αλλά θα ήταν για πολύ ακόμη;


	6. Η Δίκη του Μπάντικουτ

**A/N: Γειά σας παιδιά! Και τώρα.. η στιγμή που όλοι περιμένατε! Το νέο κεφάλαιο του Κρας Μπάντικουτ είναι εδώ! Και τι κεφάλαιο! Γεμάτο αποκαλύψεις και references στα παιχνίδια! (να σας ενημερώσω οτι νίκησα τον Κόρτεξ και στα τρία παιχνίδια της N. Sane Trilogy, χιχιχι!) Αλλά καλύτερα να σοβαρευτώ, γιατί θέλω να σας μιλήσω για κάτι αρκετά σοβαρό...**

 **Ξέρω οτι καθυστερώ πολύ στην έκδοση νέων κεφαλαίων και πστέψτε με, δεν μου είναι καθόλου ευχάριστο. Βέβαια, αυτό το διάστημα, ασχολήθηκα και με άλλες ιστορίες, αλλά αρχίζω να νομίζω οτι αυτό που μου λείπει μπορεί να είναι το κίνητρο. Γι' αυτό σας παρακαλώ, αν διαβάζετε αυτή την ιστορία, γράψτε μου μιά κριτική. Στηρίξτε την προσπάθεια μου και κινητροδοτήστε με, ώστε να μπορέσω να τη συνεχίσω!**

 **Κρας: "Εντάξει; Μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε;"**

 **Αμαν! Τι θες εσύ εδώ;**

 **Κρας: "Είπα να πω ένα γειά στους αναγνώστες. Στο κάτω-κάτω, δική μου ιστορία είναι κι έχω δικαίομα να λέω και καμμιά κουβέντα που και που!"**

 **Τι δηλαδή; Θα παρεμβαίνεις _και_ στην αφήγηση τωρα;**

 **Κρας: " _Μπορεί..._ "**

 **Ωχ, τι πάθαμε! Παιδιά ξεκινάω το κεφάλαιο αυτή τη στιγμή, γιατι θα πει κι άλλα αυτός και δεν μας βλέπω καλά!**

 ***CM***

 **Κεφάλαιο 5: Η Δίκη του Μπάντικουτ  
**

Ο Κρας είχε βρει για τα καλά τον μπελά του! Όχι μόνο τον αιχμαλώτισαν οι ιθαγενείς. Όχι μόνο τον κράτησαν κλεισμένο σε μιά σκοτεινή καλύβα για ώρες, αλλά κατά πως έδειχναν τα πράγματα, είχαν κι άλλα σχέδια γι' αυτόν. Όχι και τόσο ευχάριστα για τον ίδιο...

Όταν η νύχτα έπεσε πάνω απο το Νησί Παρά-Ν-α, δύο οπλισμένοι φρουροί τον έβγαλαν έξω και τον οδήγησαν μπροστά στον φύλαρχο τους, υπό τους ήχους των τιμπάνων. Ο Κρας ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του στο φως των πυρσών, που φώτιζαν το χωριό το βράδυ. προτού τον σπρώξουν, για να προχωρήσει. Όλοι οι χωρικοί είχαν μαζευτεί τριγύρω και παρακολουθούσαν τον εισβολέα. Καθώς κοιτούσε αμήχανα μιά δεξιά, μιά αριστερά, ο Κρας θυμήθηκε έντρομος τι του είπε ο Άκου-Άκου: _Καλύτερα να μην κάνουμε αισθητή την παρουσία μας. Οι άνθρωποι μου έχουν πάρει με κακό μάτι τους... μεταλλαγμένους..._ Σίγουρα οι φασαρίες που προκάλεσε έκαναν υπερβολικά αισθητή την παρουσία του και σίγουρα τα αγριεμένα πρόσωπα όλων ήταν σημάδι οτι τον πήραν με κακό μάτι, πολύ κακό μάτι!

Στη μέση του χωριού, ο Πάπου-Πάπου, που είχε δυνατό πονοκέφαλο, απο το χτύπημα που έφαγε στη μάχη, έσκυψε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος το μπάντικουτ μπροστά του. Προηγουμένως, ο Κρας είχε σπάσει πλάκα μαζί του, μα τώρα του φαινόταν τρομακτικός, το ίδιο κι οι υπόλοιποι. Στη στιγμή τα τίμπανα σίγησαν κι ο Πάπου-Πάπου άρχισε να μιλάει, κάπως σπαστά: "Ο μισητός κατακτητής έστειλε άλλο ένα απο τα καταραμένα τέρατα του, να καταστρέψει την περήφανη φυλή των Μπούντικαρ. Έσπειρε τον όλεθρο. Διέλυσε τα σπίτια μας, τις περιουσίες μας... _τον ύπνο μου..._ " συνέχισε, αλλάζοντας για μιά στιγμή το ύφος του, απο αυστηρό σε ενοχλημένο, πρωτού ξαναγίνει αυστηρό "H ασέβεια που υπέδειξε, καταστρέφοντας τις ετοιμασίες για τη Γιορτή του Συγγρονισμού, έφερε αναστάτωση στα Πνεύματα. Όμως τώρα, το πλάσμα είναι στα χέρια μας και θα τιμωρηθεί όπως του αξίζει!"

Στο άκουσμα της τελευταίας φράσης, όλοι άρχισαν να ουρλιάζουν συνεπαρμένοι. Σύντομα αποφάσισαν να προσφέρουν το μπάντικουτ στα Πνεύματα. "Μιά στιγμή, να το συζητήσουμε... Δεν δικαιούμαι ένα τελευταίο μήλο!;" έκανε τρέμοντας ο Κρας, σε μιά απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να σώσει την κατάσταση, μα τον άρπαξαν, με το νεύμα του ραβδιού του Πάπου-Πάπου κι ετοιμάστηκαν να τον ρίξουν στη φωτιά.

Με τα μάτια του σφιχτά κλεισμένα, ο Κρας περίμενε το τέλος, όταν μία ιπτάμενη μάσκα, με μάτια που έλαμπαν, πέταξε μπροστά του. "Σταματήστε αμέσως! Δεν θα τον πειράξετε!" φώναξε ο Άκου-Άκου, κάνοντας τους πάντες να παγώσουν.

 _Φιου! Πάνω στην ώρα_ , σκέφτηκε ο Κρας ανακουφισμένος. Οι ιθαγενείς γύρω του, κοιτούσαν τη μάσκα με κομμένη την ανάσα.

"Ε-εσύ;" κατάφερε να πει ο Πάπου-Πάπου. Τόσο ο ίδιος, όσο και οι άνθρωποι του, γνώριζαν και σέβονταν το σοφό Πνεύμα του Μάγου που τους προστάτευε, αλλά νόμιζαν οτι τους είχε εγκαταλείψει στο έλεος του Κόρτεξ. Αμέσως άφησαν κατά μέρους τέρατα, τιμωρίες και φωτιές κι έπεσαν όλοι στα γόνατα, αφήνοντας τον Κρας να κοιτάει έκπληκτος.

"Σταματήστε τις υποκλίσεις, καλοί μου άνθρωποι." είπε πιό ήρεμα ο Άκου-Άκου "Δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνετε αυτό. Για μένα, είστε σαν οικογένεια."

"Ω, Σοφέ! Ήρθες να μας γλιτώσεις απο την τυραννία του κατακτητή! Πες μας τι θες να κάνουμε και θα το κάνουμε!"

"Αφήστε το μπάντικουτ να φύγει."

"Πως!;" όλοι ξαφνιάστηκαν δυσάρεστα, όμως ο Πάπου-Πάπου εξαγριώθηκε. "Μα είναι ένα τέρας! Κατασκεύασμα του Κόρτεξ! Πέρασε τη Μεγάλη Πύλη και μας έθεσε όλους σε κίνδυνο. Πρέπει να πεθάνει!"

Βλέποντας τους χωρικούς έτοιμους να επιτεθούν ξανά στον Κρας, ο Άκου-Άκου θορυβήθηκε, όμως μάζεψε το κουράγιο του και ξανάρχισε να τους μιλάει: αυτή τη φορά στην κοινή μητρική τους γλώσσα. _«Καταλαβαίνω την ανησυχία σου, Μεγάλε Αρχηγέ, αλλά πρέπει να με ακούσεις. Αυτό το πλάσμα δεν θέλει το κακό μας.»_

 _ _«_ Προσπαθείς να τον δικαιολογήσεις, όμως οι πράξεις του μιλούν απο μόνες τους. Δεν βλέπω σε τι διαφέρει απο τους ομοίους του, που δεν είναι παρά αδίσκακτα, αιμοδιψή κτήνη._ _»_

 _ _«_ Αν σκοτώνοντας τον, επιδιώκεις να σβήσεις τη δίψα σου για εκδίκηση, τότε ούτε κι εσύ θα διαφέρεις απ' αυτούς._ _»_

 _ _«_ Μπορεί το Πνεύμα του Μάγου να ξερει να λέει σοφές κουβέντες, όμως που είναι και τι κάνει, όλον αυτό τον καιρό, που αυτός ο αναθεματισμένος μας ταπεινώνει και καταστρέφει ο,τι μας απέμεινε!;_ _ _»_ _ δίχως να καταλαβαίνει λέξη, ο Κρας παρακολουθούσε με αγωνία την έντονη συζήτηση. Ο Άκου-Άκου φαινόταν ντροπιασμένος απο τα σκληρά λόγια του φυλάρχου. ___«__ Είσαι ο προστάτης μας. Αν δεν μπορούμε να βασιστούμε πάνω σου τώρα, τι θ' απογίνουμε, αν ποτέ επιστρέψει το Μεγάλο Κακό;_ _ _»__

 _«Σας παρακαλώ... σας παρακαλώ ακούστε με όλοι. Κάποτε ορκίστηκα στους Αρχαίους να προστατεύσω τα Νησιά Γούμπα και όσους κατοικούν σε αυτά, με οποιοδήποτε κόστος. Απο τότε μέχρι και σήμερα το καθήκον αυτό, παραμένει το ίδιο ιερό για μένα._ _ _Είναι δυνατόν, να έκανα ποτέ κάτι ενατίον σας; Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να σας βοηθήσω και ν' απαλλάξω τη γη των προγόνων σας, απο αυτόν τον άνθρωπο. Ναι, ο Κρας είναι δημιουργία του Κόρτεξ, αλλά όχι υποχείριο του. Κοίταξα μέσα στην ψυχή του και σας διαβεβαιώ οτι δεν είναι κακός. Αυτή τη στιγμή, όλες οι ελπίδες μας βασίζονται σε αυτόν και όχι σ' εμένα. Εγώ δεν_ έχω πιά πολλές δυνάμεις. Ίσως να μην είμαι ο ισχυρός προστάτης που ζητάτε, αλλά τον εμπιστεύομαι_ _ _, όπως εσείς εμπιστεύεστε εμένα.__ _ _»__

Για ένα λεπτό, όλες οι φωνές και οι ψίθυροι σταμάτησαν. Αφού ακολούθησε ένας πιό ήρεμος διάλογος, μεταξύ των δύο προσώπων, ο Πάπου-Πάπου μίλησε και πάλι: "Πολύ καλά. Αφού το Πνεύμα του Μάγου έχει υπό την προστασία του αυτό το πλάσμα κι επιθυμεί την ελευθερία του, θα κάνουμε αυτό που επιθυμεί. Αλλά οι μεταλλαγμένοι θα είναι πάντα εχθροί μας!" με αυτά τα λόγια, ο Κρας αφέθηκε ελεύθερος και μαζί με τον Άκου-Άκου βγήκαν απο το χωριό, ενώ όλοι τους κοιτούσαν με αβεβαιότητα και θυμό.Μονάχα ένα πολύ μικρό παιδί έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά και τους χαιρέτησε. Ο Κρας διαπίστωσε οτι ήταν εκείνο το κοριτσάκι απο την καλύβα με το άγαλμα, αλλά γύρισε και τη χαιρέτησε χαμογελώντας. _  
_

"Έι, αν και άγριοι, σε σέβονται πολύ." παρατήρησε το μπάντικουτ, όταν απομακρύνθηκαν.

Ο Άκου-Άκου αναστέναξε βαθιά: "Πίστεψε με, δεν ήταν πάντα έτσι. Η φυλή μας έχει περάσει πολλά. Ειδικά απο τότε που ήρθε ο Κόρτεξ, η ζωή τους έχει γίνει πολύ δύσκολη κι εγώ δεν μπόρεσα να τους βοηθήσω. Τους έχω απογοητεύσει..."

"Μάλλον φταίω κι εγώ σ' αυτό. Δεν σε άκουσα και κοίτα τι προκάλεσα!" είπε ο Κρας, αλλά μετά αποφάσισε ν' αλλάξει θέμα συζήτησης "Αλήθεια, τι είναι αυτή η Γιορτή του Συγχρονισμού;"

"Πρόκειται για ένα σπουδαίο γεγονός, που συμβαίνει μιά φορά στα είκοσι χρόνια: για μία μέρα, τα νησιά κατακλίζονται απο ρυθμική ενέργεια, που τους δίνει ζωή. Είναι, κατά κάποιον τρόπο, σαν να χορεύουν, όμως πρέπει αυτός ο ρυθμός να είναι τέλειος κι αναπόσπαστος, προκειμένου να επέλθει και πάλι η ισορροπία. Γι' αυτό, οι άνθρωποι προσφέρουν τη δική τους συμβολή σε αυτό το ρυθμό, οργανώνοντας μία μεγάλη γιορτή, στην οποία όλοι χορεύουν."

"Γουάου!" έκανε ο Κρας, γεμάτος θαυμασμό "Ακούγεται τέλειο! Μακάρι να μπορούσα να χορέψω κι εγώ σε αυτή τη γιορτή."

"Που ξέρεις; Ίσως και να μπορέσεις."

"Μπα, ίσως σε είκοσι χρόνια, γιατί τώρα τα έκανα θάλασσα."

"Δεν πειράζει, Κρας. Σημμασία τώρα έχει να συνεχίσουμε το δρόμο μας. Και... μιά και είπες 'θάλασσα'..." κάπως έτσι, ο Άκου-Άκου εξήγησε το λόγο της μυστηριώδους εξαφάνισης του, καθώς και το τι θα έπρεπε να κάνουν, προκειμένου να περάσουν στο επόμενο νησί. Ο Κρας τον άκουγε προσεκτικά, αλλά στο μυαλό του είχε κολλήσει μία και μόνο λέξη: _οικογένεια..._

* * *

"Αυτός ο Μπρίο." μουρμούρισε ο Κόρτεξ, όταν συνειδητοποίησε οτι ο βοηθός του την είχε κοπανήσει απο το εργαστήριο, μετά το τελευταίο περιστατικό, χωρίς να του παρουσιάσει την ανάλυση του γενετικού κώδικα. "Ήθελα να 'ξερα με τι ανοησίες καταπιάνεται πάλι!" συνέχισε. Το εργαστήριο ήταν σκοτεινό, με εξεαίρεση τα γαλάζια και κίτρινα φώτα, γύρω απο το Κόρτεξ-Βόρτεξ. Ο Κόρτεξ προχώρησε προβληματισμένος προς την εφεύρεση του. "Τι θα κάνω;" αναρωτήθηκε ξεφυσώντας. "Με την Τώουνα εκτός σχεδίου, ποιός θα γίνει στρατηγός τώρα που δεν έχω πιά τον Κρας;"

"Ποιός τον χρειάζεται;" αντήχησε μιά φωνή, που έκανε τον Κόρτεξ να γυρίσει ξαφνιασμένος.

"Πίνστραϊπ;" αναφώνησε με έκπληξη, κοιτάζοντας την ψηλόλιγνη σκιά του σωματοφύλλακα του, που στεκόταν στην είσοδο του εργαστηρίου.

"Εγώ μπορώ να να γίνω στρατηγός, αντί γι' αυτόν τον ανόητο." δήλωσε περήφανα ο Πίνστραϊπ.

"Εσύ;"

"Μην απορείτε, δόκτωρ. Κι οι δυό μας ξέρουμε πολύ καλά οτι είμαι αντάξιος αυτής της θέσης. Μπορώ να ηγηθώ των Κόρτεξ-Κομάντος, όπως κανείς άλλος. Δεν σας έχω απογοητεύσει ποτέ, σωστά;" ολοκλήρωσε αυτός, σίγουρος οτι το αφεντικό του θα τον προσέξει επιτέλους.

Ο Κόρτεξ ήταν σκεπτικός. "Ναι... ναι, έχεις δίκιο." συμφώνησε τελικά. "Πίνστραϊπ, απο αύριο θ' αναλάβεις εσύ τους Κόρτεξ-Κομάντος! Προς το παρόν, όμως γύρνα στο εργοστάσιο. Χρειάζομαι τις διευθυντικές σου ικανότητες και σε εκείνον τον τομέα." ο Πίνστραϊπ χαμογέλασε πονηρά, στη σκέψη οτι τώρα πιά ήταν ο πρώτος των πρώτων, όπως του άξιζε απο την αρχή κι έφυγε κολακευμένος.

Ο Κόρτεξ έμεινε και πάλι μόνος κι αφού ένα ακόμη πρόβλημα του είχε λυθεί, αποφάσισε να αναλάβει ο ίδιος εκείνη την ανάλυση. Όταν τελείωσε, έκανε μία ενδιαφέρουσα ανακάλυψη, που του ξύπνησε μία ανάμνηση: πριν απο καιρό, όταν οι δύο επιστήμονες αναζητούσαν νέα πειραματόζωα, είχαν πάει στη ζούγκλα του Νησιού Παρά-Ν-α, μαζί με μερικά ρομπότ. Εκεί βρήκαν πολλά ζώα, τα οποία κυνήγησαν. Τα ρομπότ χρησιμποποίησαν μέχρι και φλωγοβόλο για να τα οδηγησουν έξω απ' τις κρυψώνες τους, κάτι που οι "απολίτιστοι βάρβαροι" του νησιού προσπάθησαν, μάταια, να εμποδίσουν.

Όταν ο ήλιος έδυσε εκείνη τη μέρα, ένα κομμάτι της ζούγκλας είχε καεί εντελώς και τα ρομπότ ηταν με αδεια χερια. Τον Κόρτεξ δεν τον ένοιαζε καθόλου ηα καταστροφή που προκάλεσε, μόνο που δεν είχε αιχμαλωτίσει κανένα ζώο. Αυτό, ώσπου ο Μπρίο του έδειξε μιά φωλιά που βρήκε μόνος: μέσα υπήρχαν δύο μικρά μπάντικουτ, των οποίων οι γονείς είχαν εξοντωθεί απο τα χημικά του κακού επιστήμονα. Έτσι, τα δύο ζωάκια μεταφέρθηκαν στο Νησί Κόρτεξ και κατόπιν, το ένα απ' αυτά εξελίχθηκε στην αποτυχία με τ' όνομα Κρας Μπάντικουτ, ενώ το άλλο δεν είχε γνωρίσει ακόμη την Εξελικτική Ακτίνα. Αυτό θα άλλαζε εκείνη τη νύχτα...

* * *

Νωρίς το άλλο πρωί, ο Κρας σκαρφάλωνε σε κάτι απότομα βράχια, για να φτάσει στην 'βουνοκορφή του Τίκιμον', όπως την ανέφερε ο Άκου-Άκου. Αυτή η βουνοκορφή, ήταν το πιό ψηλό σημείο στο νησί και ο Άκου-Άκου είχε πάει εκεί την προηγούμενη μέρα, για να βεβαιωθεί οτι μπορούσαν να μεταβούν στον επόμενο προορισμό τους. Το θέμα είναι, πως θα πήγαιναν εκεί; Κολυμπώντας; Όχι βέβαια! Υπήρχε και πιο γρήγορος τρόπος... "Όλα έτοιμα Κρας. Στάσου ακίνητος." είπε ο Άκου-Άκου, καθώς ξεκίνησε την τηλεμεταφορά.

"Όχι! Περίμενε! Δεν θέλω να ζαλιστώωΩΩ _ΩΩ_!" ούρλιαξε ο Κρας, καθώς μία χρυσή λάμψη τον τύλιξε και σηκώθηκε στον αέρα. Ο ήρωας μας κόντεψε να τρελαθεί απ' την τρομάρα του, αλλά σε λίγα λεπτά βρέθηκε με το κεφάλι κάτω απ' το νερό, κι ένα πολύχρωμο ψαράκι να τον πλησιάζει γυρισμένο ανάποδα. Το ψαράκι ανοιγόκλεισε μιά-δυό φορές τα μάτια του, παρατηρώντας το αναποδογυρισμένο κεφάλι του Κρας, προτού κολυμπήσει μακριά ξαφνιασμένο. Αμέσως ο Κρας έβγαλε το κεφάλι του απο το νερό, το ίδιο ξαφνιασμένος. Είχαν φτάσει στον προορισμό τους. "ΠΡώτο! Μπορούμε να το ξανακάνουμε;" ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένος και ο Άκου-Άκου τον κοίταξε περίεργα.

Το Νησί Γούμπα είχε ως σήμα κατατεθέν ένα μεγάλο δέντρο, στην κορυφή ενός ψηλού κι απόκρημνου βουνού. Απο το βουνό έτρεχε ένας τεράστιος καταρράκτης, που συνέχιζε σ' έναν ορμητικό ποταμό, ο οποίος κατέληγε στη θάλασσα. Στη μέση αυτού του ποταμού τους είχε οδηγήσει η τηλεμεταφορά κι έπρεπε τώρα ν' ανεβούν στην κορυφή του καταρράκτη, ώστε να τηλεμεταφερθούν στο τρίτο νησί. Ο ποταμός ήταν αρχικά γαλήνιο κι ασφαλές μέρος-

"Ξέχασες τα κουνούπια!"

Ορίστε; Α, ναι... σωστά! Συγγνώμη Κρας. Είχε βέβαια μερικά κουνουπάκια-

"Όχι μερικά! Πολλά ήτανε! Και δεν ήταν κουνουπάκια! Ήταν κάτι κουνούπαροι, που μας κατατσιμπήσανε.. άουτς!"

Εντάξει, εντάξει Κρας. Ας συνεχίσουμε τώρα την ιστορία μας... Ο ποταμός ήταν αρχικά γαλήνιο κι ασφαλές μέρος. Ο Κρας τον διέσχισε πηδώντας απο κορμούς που επέπλεαν, σε νούφαρα και φύλλα. Όμως στη συνέχεια βρέθηκαν μπροστά του υδρόβια σαρκοφάγα φυτά, που έπρεπε ν' αποφύγει. Ευτυχώς είχε μάθει πιά το μάθημα του και φρόντισε να τα προσπεράσει, όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερα. Το χειρότερο (ή μάλλον το πιό χρονοβόρο) εμπόδιο που συνάντησε, ήταν μιά πολύ ενοχλητική μαϊμού, που έκανε τούμπες πάνω-κάτω σ' έναν κορμό, λες και ήταν στο τσίρκο."Αυτή η μαϊμού είναι χειρότερη κι απ' τα κουνούπα!" γκρίνιαξε ο Κρας, μετά την τρίτη απόπειρα να περάσει απο δίπλα της. Ευτυχως, σε λιγο η μαϊμού σταμάτησε τις τουμπες κι άρχισε να χτυπιέται και να φωνάζει σαν τον Ταρζάν, δίνοντας την ευκαιρία στους φίλους μας, να φύγουν επιτέλους απο τον κορμό.

Όσο προχωρούσαν, ο Κρας δεν ανησυχούσε πιά για το τι θα συναντούσαν στη συνέχεια. Αν και αυτό που θα τους έβρισκε σε λίγο, θα ήταν πραγματικά _τρελλό_. Απο την πηγή του νερού, ένα πλάσμα παρακολουθούσε τους δύο συντρόφους. Το μόνο που φαινοταν απο το σημείο που κρυβόταν, ήταν δύο κίτρινα σπινθηροβόλα μάτια και το μόνο που ακουγόταν ήταν ένα τσιριχτό γέλιο, παρόμοιο με αυτό της ύαινας και η λέξη "Μπουμ".

 ***CM***

 **Μαντέψτε ποιός θα κάνει την εμφάνιση του στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο. _It's time to go crazy!_**


End file.
